Almost Alice: Of Spades and Hearts
by Xerizzelles
Summary: HIATUS After her sudden departure, Alice finds herself back in Wonderland, or rather Underland, and must help The White Queen against another villain, who not only wants to take over Underland, but destroy Alice and everyone she loves, including Hatter.
1. Fell Down a Hole

A/N: This is a continuation to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, and is written for entertainment purposes only. It begins after Alice tells Hamish (hell) no, and fadderwackens. lol Priceless!

After regretting her sudden departure, Alice finds herself back in Wonderland, or rather Underland, and must help the White Queen stop another corrupt monarch who not only wants to conquer all of Underland, but destroy Alice and everyone she loves, including the Hatter. How will Alice handle these new things in her life: royalty, betrayal, and love? Read and find out what this topsy turvy world has to offer the curiously determined Alice Kingsley. Rated T for violence and some language.

I'm naming the chapters after song titles from the "Almost Alice" soundtrack, songs inspired by Alice in Wonderland. I like it very much, and recommend you to check it out. Just make sure you get the Hot Topic version because it includes three amazing bonus tracks that you can't find anywhere else.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fell Down a Hole

It was as if time flew by: with the shocking gasps of the party goers to the obnoxious laugh of Hamish, to the rush of Alice's feet as she fled to escape society. As she ran, she observed how the world around her didn't make sense--well not after spending the past few days in a world that ignored such things as sense. When she looked about the moor, with the vast field of open green grass, she longed to see brightly colored mushrooms, standing 10 ft high, and talking flowers waving their leafy greens with snidest. Without the weird and wonder around her, Alice felt very empty and alone, and found herself regretting her decision to leave Wonderland, or properly, Underland.

But Alice found that it wasn't just the place that she left behind to be the source of her sorrow; it was the people, or rather a certain someone. Hatter was nowhere near the man that Alice had ever imagined to consider to adore. He had erratic fiery orange hair, which was strewn beneath his velvety purple ten gallon top hat, and his gapped tooth and his yellow-green eyes, or the way he spoke in riddles that were impossible to solve that he himself knew not the answers to. But he was such a noble friend—loyal and caring to the very end. And when he was happy, a glow about his eyes enchanted Alice in the most delightful way that it brought the corners of her mouth were forced into a grin instantly.

It was quite uncertain as to why Alice's mind circled the idea of returning to Wonderland and Hatter when she knew she had to remain here--in Otherland. While running through her thoughts, Alice realized that now that all her questions were answered, there really wasn't a reason why staying here was the best. Of course shed miss her dear mother, and lovely sister, and oh precious Dinah, her poor cat that had seen her through the madness of her youth and now her present issues. But could Alice put all of them aside to live in a world that she knew she didn't belong? She never felt as if she belonged here in Otherland, but he outlandish colorful places and people of Wonderland seemed to fit her odd and curious perspective. Maybe she made the wrong choice...

Out of breath from her run; Alice stopped to lean by a great oak tree, and gave herself a moment of rest to clear her mind and lungs. She patted her dress's hidden pockets for her handkerchief, and felt something else. It was a small glass vial that was once filled with the Jabberwocky's purple blood. She remembered how much effort it took to slay the beast and marveled once more at her own bravery. "Only in Wonderland I suppose" she whispered to herself, then murmured allowed the saying "talking to you is the first sign of madness".

"What's wrong with being mad?" a voice behind Alice spoke, one that Alice had known all too well. Instantly, she jumped to her feet and looked around, yet there was no sign of anyone. Alice was sure she was going mad because now she was hearing voices until she walked over to the other side of the tree and found the rabbit's hole. She peered down the hole, but saw nothing except complete darkness.

"Hello!? Hatter, is that you?" she yelled down the hole, hoping to get her desired response, however, there was none. Alice tried a few times more to call the Hatter, or anyone from Wonderland, yet the hole remained silent. Alice sat next to the hole with tears welling in her eyes; she had no idea what to do. Should she go into the hole and leave this world altogether, or stay here and be completely unhappy? She didn't know I she could return to this place ever, but would it be with it?

"Oh! How is it that I always put myself in these queer circumstances! I had always wished for a world of my own, one in which nothing is what it is, and what it is, it isn't, but now I just don't know anymore!" and immediately she began to cry, feeling more like her once youthful curious self. She wiped her blue eyes with the trimmings of her pale blue dress, when suddenly; she heard a particular laugh coming from the rabbit's hole. She abruptly stopped her weeping and peered into the dark empty hole and saw two large green eyes stare back at her and with a grin as long and strange to only come from a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, my dear Alice, crying never helped you in sad situation, now has it?" he grinned a mile wide.

"Chessur! You're back! Oh my I've missed you!" Alice cried as she reached down into the hole to pet the cat's invisible head when she found herself falling down into the long dark hole once more.

* * *

More to come, but first I need some feedback. And yes, the next chapter will be quite longer I assure you.

Alicia Strange


	2. The Name is Alice

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, especially _SweetieRainbow, sami1010220, somethingratherrandom, VampireloverD, lotus-bugxm9, BlueNew113, Summerrayah, and Umino Akiko_ for great advice. I will take it to consideration.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Name is Alice

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my not againnnn!" Alice screamed as she fell down the endless hole. It was a feeling like no other. When she was a child, she often wondered what it might feel like to fly. She now imagined that this was the closest she'd ever be to flying as she descended the continuous vertical tunnel, dodging random objects like a rocking chair and a clock. She was ever so happy to find no grand piano in her way down.

Bouncing once more on the iron rod bed, she grabbed a hold of a pink parasol, and opened it, finding her journey quite less worrisome with a graceful landing in the small room with the many doors. Feeling more confident than once before, she grabbed both the potion and key off the small glass table and bent to open the tiny door. She popped the cork out if the bottle and consumed the shrinking potion. Grabbing her now very large dress, she held it tightly to her body and entered the door.

Alice was sure that Wonderland would have become familiar to her by now, yet she couldn't help but stare in awe of the wonder of the world around her—the endless sky with cotton candy clouds and the giant trees and mushrooms that towered her. Alice looked about for the main path, and quickly found her way through the forest.

She wondered where that cat had gone when she saw two round bobbing objects wobbling her way.

"Tweedles!" Alice shouted in excitement as she recalled her tumbling friends. The smiled at her and mirrored their joy with welcoming waves.

"Alice!" they cried together and ran to her position, launching a double hugs her way. "You're back" Dee said with Dum finishing "already?!"

"Yes, I suppose I couldn't stay away a moment too long. Where is everyone?" Alice returned the hug, while she noticed Wonderland was rather quiet.

"Well, after you left, the White Queen decided to have a grand celebration," Dum said in a matter-of-fact tone as Dee responded, "in your courageous honor of course".

"Really? Had I known about this party I would had never left." Alice said more to herself than to the twins. She could just imagine the people of Underland rejoicing in the rightful reign of the White Queen and the slaying of the Jabberwocky. Alice had definitely regretted leaving so sudden. She wondered how everyone was taking her apparent departure.

"Tweeds, how about you escort me to the celebration, I'm sure everyone will be pleasantly surprised at me return." Alice was particularly interested in seeing a certain someone.

"Oh yes, Miss Alice. But wait, you are still very small from that potion." Dee searched his pockets for something, and pulled out a napkin. Inside was a tiny cake that read, "Eat me."

"oh no, not this again. I will be sure to only taste it, I don't want to be as large as a house again!" and with hesitation, Alice nibbled the corner of the cake, and slowly grew to her normal height. Clutching the layers of fabric, she adjusted her dress to fit her properly. The looked to the Tweedles for direction.

Dee offered as he took the lead, and Dum looked to Alice and told her if the huge celebration that was at the Queen's castle. He told her of all the fancy white decorations that hung upon the walls and the masses of delectable food there would be to eat.

"Oh it all sounds wonderful Dum, but why aren't you two there to enjoy the party?" She asked, stumped by why the twins alone were wandering about the lonely road.

"Well, the Queen said we were supposed to find something here to bring to the party." said Dee as they approached him White Castle. "Yeah, I hope she won't be too upset that we didn't find anything," Dum replied sadly. Alice was sure that they did intact find what they didn't know what they were looking for and giggled.

They continued down his path when suddenly, the once bright blue sky was shaded by a huge dark blanket filled with large bright stars. Alice noticed how fast the transition was from night to day was as opposed to back in the Otherland, where night took a couple hours to complete.

They reached the castle's large white gates and were greeted by no other than the White Rabbit, who instead of entitling them in a warm welcoming Alice and the Tweeds, was tapping on his pocket watch and stomped his rabbit foot, repeating in a parental voice, "you're late, I daresay the latest you've ever been Alice!" then, lead the trio to the grand hallway, where they could overlook the festival hat was occurring on the ballroom floor.

Now, Alice had been to her fair share of balls, and though she rather pretend to be sick on these special parties, she never really enjoyed these gatherings because it usually meant dancing with an obnoxiously dull partner and using proper etiquette all night long, yet, what she saw on that marble dance floor was quite another story. Yes there were people dancing, but they were moving radically to a beat unheard of to Alice's unexposed ears. It was a noise like no other—the type of noise you'd hear if you were banged pots and pans while lightning bolts shot out the sky and frogs croaked in a pond during a summer's night. Whatever it was, it was coming from a small band of animals with a large mushrooms head, flower stems, large green leaves, and strange shells. And everyone enjoyed it. They were dipping, bobbing, jumping, and shaking to the strange beats as their feet could hardly keep up with the music.

Alice looked around and saw the March Hare and the Dormouse doing some kind of odd waltz, while Bayard and his wife were pouncing together near their pups. She even saw Chessur floating above another group cats, though they were spotted and feisty. The White Queen was sitting on her throne gazing happily at her pupils enjoying heir well deserved celebration. Alice wondered if the Queen had foreseen her returning to Wonderland, and decided to ask the Queen about whether or not she could go home again, if that was what she wanted.

There was one person though that was absent from the festivities. Hatter was nowhere to be seen from the dance floor and Alice couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness to not see him having fun with everyone else. Attempting to ignore her sudden sadness, she linked her arms with both Tweeds, and descended the large staircase, and while she gracefully reached the dance floor, everyone turned in shock and waved, clapped and shouts delightfully at Alice's return. Alice waved back at everyone and made her way to the Queen's throne.

"My Queen, I have returned." Alice said as she curtsied politely and smiled up at the Queen.

"Alice, our courageous champion, I knew you would return to us!" said the White Queens as she winked to Alice, "Everyone, we have our Alice back once more!" she rejoiced and stood next to their champion. After everyone returned to their dancing, the queen motioned for Alice to sit on her right side.

"So Alice, what brings you back to Underland once more?" the White Queen asked smoothly, while staring at Alice at the corner of her eye. Although Alice had believed the Queen expected her return, she was uncertain as to what she was implying. Her pale face with the dark lines of her lips and eyes were quite a contrast to the subtle pink in Alice's cheeks, yet Alice thought Her Majesty one of the most handsome rulers of her time.

Gazing about the room to avoid eye contact, Alice measly replied, "It was actually quite an accident, I suppose," and wanted to add more, yet, even though she had wanted to return, she did not consciously force her feet towards the Rabbit's Hole, yet, she found herself there anyway. She turned to the Queen to gauge her response.

The Queen quirked an eyebrow and gave a suggestive look Alice's way, replying after a moment of silence, "Peculiar, it is not, that the place you left turned out to be the very place you soon were to return? I wonder what, or who, enchanted you to return?" Her voice was as thick and silky as the cream Alice often put in her tea, and full of implication as the Queen's previous look.

Instead of directly answering her question, Alice thought for a moment, and insightfully replied, "Well, perhaps my head wants to stay in Otherland, while my hearts wishes to stay here, in Won—Underland." To this, the Queen giggled and modestly agreed, "Perhaps so."

"What an odd thought, to live in one world without a head, and in another without a heart? My dear Alice, however would you manage that?" laughed the Cheshire cat, who suddenly appeared in between The Queen and Alice. His grin extended a mile wide and his whole body was revealed from the smoke and he floated onto the Queen's lap. "Your Majesty, how can our brave Alice be so silly with her thoughts?" he laughed again, purring to the soft pet of the Queen's hand.

The Queen giggled, and continued to pet the large cat, "Maybe she is as mad as a hatter…" and she turned to Alice, who understood the underlying meaning in her voice.

Alice decided that the awkwardness of the conversation was too much for her, and excused herself to the treat table, where she gazed upon the thousands of delectable goodies to eat, nearly all were drizzled in a white sauce to match the theme of the party. Alice poured herself a glass of white wine, and while about to take a sip; she noticed the apparent silence of the entire ballroom. She noticed the masses of creatures turn to the look at the grand staircase, and she fixed her eyes on quite a vision.

A tall man, seated on a brown horse was dismounting the creature, and removed his gloves. He had long brown hair, and gorgeously green eyes that were full of question and wonder at the party around him. He was followed by a slightly younger rider who remained on his black horse. His build not as robust, but his indifferent look told Alice he cared not a bit to be here.

As the older man descended down the staircase, the dancers parted the ballroom so his path to the Queen was clear, and the Queen Stood slowly in wonder at her unexpected guest. "Alcide, you have returned to my kingdom once more. Oh has the time flown by ever so quickly!" She held out her arms and left her throne to warmly welcome Alcide, who bowed in her honor and returned her look of joy.

"My Queen, I do agree, the clock has been my aid through the years, yet tis the day for celebration, as your wicked sister has finally been vanquished!" Alcide shouted and turned to the crowd, who cheered along with his remark.

The Queen was a bit taken back by his remark, yet embraced him just the same, "Well, as you know Alcide, I couldn't hurt a living thing, but I assure you my poor big-headed sister will not trouble the people of Underland once more," and to this even Alice clapped happily.

"So your gracefulness, where might our great warrior be, so might shake the hand of such a noble man?" he spoke, looking about for a strong defender. The Queen simply replied, "She," and pointed toward the girl clad in a makeshift pale blue dress.

Alice dropped her napkin, and felt quite embarrassed to be mistaken for a man, yet though she would have never thought herself as a Jabberwocky slayer. She stood up straight, and decided to not worsen the situation; she made her way silently toward the two nobles.

Alcide stood in shock of such a young, small lady, who had apparently slayed the great beast. Surely the Queen was joking. He turned to the Queen as said, "Her?" to which the Queen nodded her head. Alcide dropped to his knees before Alice and bowed his head, "Warrior, what might be your name?" he asked.

Alice stood in shock of the gesture; surely no one had ever bowed in front of her that way except for the awful Hamish Ascot and his proposal. She responded proudly for a change, "The name is Alice," and curtsied in reply, which caused a low giggle from the crowd. Apparently, she hadn't needed to curtsy when she was being bowed to.

The man arose from his knees and introduced himself as, "Alcide Roughton, Duke of Spades. It is quite an honor and surprise on my part to meet the great slayer of the Jabberwocky." Alcide spoke in an amazed tone, yet even those in Underland could be shocked now and again. Alice returned his introduction, by addressing her origin to be the mysterious Otherland and claiming the confusion of the last few days in such a crazy realm.

To this, the Duke chuckled deeply, seeming quite satisfied with Alice's sense of wonder about the land. He, the Queen and Alice were laughing of the past events when a sudden loud and rude cough brought them back to reality--or whatever it was called in Wonderland, and they all turned to the snobby young man who was still mounted on his horse. It appeared he was less sociable that his companion. The rude man waited patiently for the nobles to receive his complete attention until he spoke," Alcide, is it not rude to make ideal conversation when you have yet to introduce me to this apparent champion?" Yet despite his remark, he made no attempt to reach the group, but rather wait for them to appear in front of him.

"Majesty, I dearly apologize. Queen of Underland and Miss Alice of Otherland, may introduce the Prince of Spades, heir to the throne of the late Red Queen, Daniel Devinshire." He spoke in an operative tone, and quickly bowed, as Alice curtsied and the Queen bowed her head slightly.

"Prince Daniel, how delightful for you to stop by and greet us with your presence. Tell me, cousin, how long has it been since you were just a child learning to ride your steed?" spoke the White Queen, who reveal a certain disliking to the young prince who commanded as if he were already King. Alice noticed the subtle tension, and hoped the night would go smoothly.

"A long seldom decade Majesty, just before your own coronation, was it not?" he sneered. Apparently, the two had some kind of history, maybe a struggle of both power and attention, Alice knew not. But what she did know was that every eye in the grand ballroom was staring in her direction and she hadn't a clue why.

"Alice, Prince Daniel wants to know how you slated the fierce Jabberwocky," said the Queen when she realized Alice hadn't heard his request.

"Oh, well I used the Vorpal Sword to guide me to the beast, and I sort of sliced his head off..." Alice replied ad she replayed the heroic battle in her mind. "And of course I could not have faced the dragon without the help of my many friends and the support of the Queen." she managed as the crowd cheered once more and the Queen smiled down at her.

"It may seem you are quite the little defender, aren't you? Tell me, Miss Alice, what do you plan to do now that my beloved cousin is banished and her kingdom destroyed?" Alice stared in shock at the man, for she herself knew not her next move, or even where she'd sleep tonight, yet here was his prince criticizing her actions. Perhaps if Alice had known this prince was to attend his party, she would have never entered Wonderland once again, and if she knew the consequences of her next words, she might have cut her own head off.

"Well, I don't know Sir, maybe now the people of Wonderland can live without the fear of losing their heads," she spoke, too bluntly for her personality.

The crowd gasped and all eyes were turned to the prince, who narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, we shall see about that, now won't we." he finished, slightly enraged by her remark, he looked to the duke, and commanded him to join him in their return to the Spades Castle. Duke Alcide bowed to the women, and said adieu, then returned solemnly with the prince and they disappeared out of the room.

Now Alice hated to have all eyes on her, but it seemed to be happening to her more often than she liked lately, and she turned to the Queen, who gave her a wide-eyed look and a pat on the shoulder. Then she turned to the crowd, and encouraged them to enjoy themselves for a bit longer. "Alice, my dear, let us take a walk about the garden." She spoke, and Alice followed. Everyone except the Queen and Alice began dancing once more, as the young women walked down the hallway and out to the garden.

* * *

Here it is, subjects of Otherland, more stories of Alice's adventures in returning to Wonderland. If you wish to read more, please feel free to comment and review. I hope to have another chapter up soon... oh and please give me some feedback about my grammar. I do my best, but I'm sure I missed a few corrections

Alicia Strange


	3. The Technicolor Phase

A/N: Had some fun with this chapter, and decided to add my own madness to the already insensible world of Wonderland. The "Merry Unbirthday to You" song is owned by Disney. Alice/Hatter fans will like this. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Technicolor Phase

Alice had never before seen such a wondrous sight. The Queen's garden was marvelous; flowers of all types grew happily about the garden, all white of course, except Alice had noticed a large pale blue tulip the rose from the middle of the garden. It yawned for a moment and then fell asleep, making soft moans as the cool night air blew across its leaves.

The Queen gestured Alice to join her to look over the balcony that oversaw the entire kingdom of Underland. As the White Queen stared at the sparkling stars, Alice stared out about the land, and saw faintly the long tea table near a small cottage with smoke escaping from the chimney. Standing here in this spot reminded her of the Hatter, and she wondered why he had decided to not join the fun. She longed to see him more than anyone in Wonderland. Alice should have known that the Queen was watching her gaze, yet when she spoke it surprised Alice enough to cause her to jump.

"Alice, do you wish to see him?" her voice gentle and understanding, as if she knew feelings similar herself. Alice met the Queen's eyes, and nodded. "Yes, I just don't want to intrude though, it looks as though he is resting at home. However, my Queen, how is it Hatter did not feel inclined to come to the celebration? I thought he loved to, uh, Futterwacken?" Alice asked humbling, looking back from the cottage to the Queen.

The Queen remained silent a moment, the said, "Well, after your sudden departure, he stood in place for a good moment or so, with the strangest look on his face, and believe me, Hatter has many a strange look, yet this one was different, like, he was in deep despair. I had only seen this look from him once before, when my horrid sister overtook my kingdom, yet even then, he had seemed slightly more hopeful than he did today. I believe he said he would skip tea tonight as well, something he never does." As the Queen revealed Hatter's behavior, Alice couldn't help but feel responsible for his sorrow. Had he missed her as much as she him?

Without a word, Alice looked towards the Queen, and their silent conversation with their eyes was understood. Alice walked out of the garden, and down the path towards the cottage, feeling a little desperate, and she quickened her speed. Soon, she could see the smoke from the chimney get closer, and she suddenly stopped in her tracks. With only a few yards to go, Alice couldn't get her feet moving from the ground, and was stuck in her spot. She tugged her feet, and shook her body, yet her feet remained glued to the ground. After a lengthy five minutes of struggling, Alice gave upon moving, and decided to call for help.

"Hatter! Hatter, can you help me?! Please, anyone?! I'm stuck here!" she shouted, but everyone was still at the party, so no one responded. The only one who could possibly hear was Hatter and he wasn't showing. Not wanting to feel sorry for herself, for surely someone will pass by and see her stuck, Alice held back her tears, yet it was getting darker by the minute and the cold breeze from the north sent a chill up her spine.

Alice tried to use her mind to figure out why she was stuck, but she could not come to a logical reason, though logic was quite useless here. So she began to think up a way how to trick her own feet. She could use a shovel to dig up the dirt beneath her feet and surely she would be free from this strange hold, but alas, she had no shovel. Then, she thought perhaps if she used her hands to walk on, she wouldn't need her feet, but was no good at handstands, let alone walking on her hands.

Finally, after minutes of thinking, Alice thought up a plan that was sure to work; she could simply remove her shoes, for surely they were what was nailed to the ground. Alice bent down and unbuckled each shoe and carefully pulling her feet out. It had worked! She was free of the suction, yet now she had no shoes. Perhaps the White Queen could give Alice a pair to borrow until she figured out how to unstick her shoes.

Barefoot, Alice walked the rest of the way to Hatter's cottage with caution, hoping not to get stuck again, for she couldn't very well cut off her own feet to set herself free. She reached the door quietly, and knocked twice, embarrassed by her already odd attire and her lack of footwear. To her surprise, Hatter did not answer, and after knocking a few more times, Alice peered through a window and saw a bit of orange hair underneath a pillow. She opened the front door carefully, and looked about the house.

It was quite large inside, a contrast from the size of the house. There was a small kitchen to the left, with cupboards that had no doors, and stacked inside were hundreds of teacups, every shape and size Alice could imagine. She looked to the right, with was a small living room, fitted with a lumpy raspberry couch, and bright green round pillows, and an old rickety rocking chair that sat in the corner, painted bright yellow.

Then, Alice rounded the hallway, and found a room with a medium sized bed, with pink sheets, purple pillows, and an green comforter. She saw the shape of a person beneath the covers, orange erratic hair peeking out and the rise and fall of his chest. His infamous velvet top hat was hanging on the coat hanger shaped like a flamingo, while his coat hung on one of its wings. Alice tip-toed near the bed, and felt the softness of the hat.

After watching Hatter make dozens of hats for the Red Queen, Alice had wished for the Hatter to make her one of her own, and for her to watch him create it. She liked the way his eyes glimmered in the sight of ribbon, and his gracefully art of his scissoring, or the smell of the substance he rubbed on the hat to keep its shape. She never saw someone so happy to do work in her life, well except for her father on rare occasions.

Looking back at the sleeping Hatter in admiration, Alice felt a bit guilty for causing him to lose out on a night of fun, despite that horrible prince. She wished he would have gone to the party so she could have seen the look of complete surprise on his face, or perhaps he'd like to dance with her. She sighed deeply, in frustration of the course of events, but it appeared that Alice would be staying in Wonderland for a while, so she wished there would be more of those chance another day.

Not knowing what to do now, Alice turned to leave the room when she heard a slight cough and a shovel in the sheets. She turned back to see a half-asleep Hatter, rubbing his colorful eye in surprise, as if the sight before him was too good to be real. "Alice? It can't be you really? Am I dreaming, or have I truly gone mad in my own madness?" He stuttered while he shook the comforter off his body, revealing a set of silky purple nightwear. He inched toward Alice, in hopes of discovering her to be true.

Alice grinned in delight that he was completely shocked at her return and the smile in his eyes, which was just as wondrous as the way he looked at a new hat, tickled her cheeks to rise up as well. "What's wrong with being mad, Hatter?" she laughed and wrapped her arms around the madman and she lost herself in his arms. After a moment, they ended the embrace, and Hatter threw hundreds of questions her way, asking her why she returned so soon, and how come she didn't tell him, or why she crept into his cottage. He was like a curious child who wanted to know the reason why to everything, yet Alice herself knew not the answers to many of his questions, and chose to answer a only small handful. Then finally, Alice decided to return the favor and ask him a few questions.

"Hatter? Why is it that you didn't come to the celebration at the White Queen's Castle? I thought you loved a good party?" Alice said, sitting at the edge of his bed, playing ideally with his top hat. Hatter looked away from her for a moment, his cheeks bright pink with a blush, and shut his eyes.

"I suppose, I wasn't in much a mood to dance today, after all the slaying and dancing already." He chuckled, trying to divert the conversation. He looked back at Alice who gave him a look of doubt.

"But the Queen told me you were sad—sad about my leaving." She said, her voice just above a whisper as she scratched at the scar left by the Bandersnatch.

Hatter took hold of his hat, and spun it in his hands, then placed it on Alice's head; it was two sizes too big for her small head. "Oh yes, of course. Everyone was, and when we were all just beginning to enjoy you!" he giggled, and tickled her chin, causing her to thrash about like a Hujery fish from the Bertemew Bay near the Red Castle. Alice fell back on the mattress, and tried to regain her breath, as the Hatter stopped his tickling frenzy. He adjusted his position to meet her eyes, with mad head propped up upon his arm.

She looked up at the madman with joy as she felt completely happy being alone with him. She had never felt so comfortable with anyone in her life, especially on so off his rocker like Hatter. It was then when she was gazing up at him that he looked down at her feet, and turned back to meet her eyes. "Alice, whatever happened to your funny little black shoes?" he asked, as if she was mad for running about without footwear.

Alice looked to her bare feet, and laughed. "It was the oddest thing. On my way here, my feet actually got stuck to the ground, and I couldn't move from my position. I was calling for help, but no one heard me, so I just slipped my feet out, and walked the rest of the way here," she said, as she thought about the curious circumstance. "Tell me Hatter, is that normal?

He laughed for a moment, and then looked back at her. "Well, I don't believe anything here is normal, but I have heard of such a thing happening now and again. March Hare told me his friend Barry the Badger had on a pair of black shoes he found somewhere, and they stuck to the ground the same way. It must be the night of the Technicolor Phase," he said as he reached for a tendril of Alice's blond unruly hair.

"What is the Technicolor Phase?" asked Alice who turned over on her stomach and placed her head upon both her hands, now very interested in another oddity of Wonderland.

"Well, every fifth Monday of March, there is a thing called a Technicolor Phase, where, all the colors of Underland are reflected by the twinkling of the stars. Because only the things that are colorful are affected, anything that has no color remains heavy and unwanted, for some reason, and I suppose cannot be lifted for however long it wants to be stuck." Hatter said, ending his theory with doubt himself, but just accepted the ideal because no one else knew exactly why it was so.

"That is, quite an odd thing. I suppose I shouldn't be angry at my black shoes then. But I can't go about barefoot all day and night, now can I?" Alice replied, uncertain as to her current strange issue.

"Oh heavens, no! I am sure I have some extra shoes around here somewhere," he spat as he jumped up from the bed, and began tearing part his room for a pair. Alice watched in much surprise, as Hatter threw the sheets and blankets off his bed to search beneath them, then with no luck, moved to his chest of drawers and fling the many articles of clothing about the floor. She giggled hysterically when an undergarment landed on his top hat without his notice, yet he didn't give up. He opened his closet door, and out flooded mountains of hats, every shape, style, and color Alice could ever imagine twice. He dove into the mess of hats, and came up for a breath after a good three minutes or so, yet still no luck.

"Ah, fiddlesticks! I know I put my shoes somewhere…maybe—no, they couldn't be there. Or how about in my—no, no, no, that's not right." Hatter crossed his arms around his chest and pointed in opposite directions, confusing himself further.

Alice rose from the bed and began looking at the hats, distracted by their wonder, trying on a few outlandish ones herself. At the corner of her eye, she noticed a woven green rug that appeared to be hiding some rather lumpy things beneath it. She walked through the sea of hats and picked up the rug, which had been covering a small pile of shoes. "Hatter, I think I have found the shoes," she called over her shoulder, yet he was still running about the room in search. "Hatter!" Alice repeated less calmly now, but he did not hear her, so walked up to him and shook him a bit. "Hatter, look what I've found."

He stopped his fussing and looked to the pile she was pointing to, and back to her. "Oh, Alice, you certainly are the best at finding things! We must play Hide and Go Peek soon!" He said and then began to dance about in joy, then skipped to the pile. He motioned for Alice to come and without a warning, grabbed her foot, and measured its length so he could see which pair she needed. "No, no, too small, ah here, oh no, too big!"

After putting Alice through torture, he finally found a pair of white slippers that were small enough to stay put on her feet. Alice wiggled her toes about in the slippers and walked about the room, still feeling silly. "Are you sure I don't look simply ridiculous?" she asked as she spun a few times.

"Oh, no my Dear, they suit you fairly well. Plus, they shall keep your feet warm while you walk without getting stuck to the very ground." He then rose from the ground and met her in front of the bed. When he saw her doubtful look, he reassured her by taking her hand in his, and said, "You look quite beautiful in his light Alice." He stared down at her blue eyes that were illuminated by the moonlight casting from the window.

Slightly embarrassed, Alice blushed deeply, and looked away for a moment, then looked back at him and whispered, "Thank you, Hatta".

And in return he blushed. "'Hatta'? I like it. No one has ever given me a nickname like that before. People usually just call me Hatter because that's what I do, or Mad because, well, I suppose I've earned that one." his induction caused Alice to burst out laughing, and Hatter joined in the fun.

When they calmed, Alice asked, "Well do you have a real name?" She was sure he must have one, for even The White Rabbit was called Nivens McTwisp.

"Yes I do, but I'd rather not say. It's a bit embarrassing," he spoke shyly and looked away.

"Ah, please Hatta! I would like to know ever so much." she whined as she pouted her pink lips. Hatter couldn't resist the look she gave him and felt as thought he was drinking a nice cup of hot tea on a cold winter's night.

"Alright, but only because you helped save Underland," he paused as he watched Alice jump for joy, "You owe me Alice Kingsley!" He cleared his throat and took off his hat, revealing his bright orange hair, and bowed to the floor. "My name is Tarrant Hightopp, First Hatter to The White Queen, at your service." and he rose from his bow, and smiled up at Alice.

She giggled furiously, then took the hatter's hand which he extended to her, and he pulled her close in a dancers embrace, placing a hand on her waist, as she did so on his shoulder. "Well Mr. Tarrant Hightopp, I think your name suits you well, but I think I like Hatta best." she smiled, the feeling of his arms around her was as comforting to her mind and soul as the very thought of sitting by the fire on Christmas Eve.

"I do most certainly agree. Now, Miss Alice, would you care for a dance?" As soon as the words left his lips, he grabbed her and began moving about the room in an odd manner, shuffling his feet to a silent beat.

Alice was quite surprised in his swift actions and nearly tripped in her slippers. "Hatter, don't you think dancing might be a bit more fun if we had some music?" she asked, never having danced without a soft beat or tune.

"Perhaps so, but we can make our own music, in our minds. Here, I'll sing something and then you can finish off my song. 'A very merry unbirthday to me,'" he sang, looking to Alice if she remembered the words.

Alice felt as if she was sung the song to sleep like her father would sing her a lullaby every night to help her sleep. She held on to Hatter as he moved a bit slower, waiting for her to recite the next line. "A very merry unbirthday to me..."

MAD HATTER:  
To who?

ALICE:  
To me

MAD HATTER:  
Oh you!

ALICE:  
A very merry unbirthday to you

MAD HATTER:  
Who me?

ALICE:  
Yes, you!

MAD HATTER:  
Oh, me!

ALICE:  
Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  
A very merry unbirthday to you!

MAD HATTER:  
Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

ALICE:  
Imagine, just one birthday every year

MAD HATTER:  
Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

ALICE:  
Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

MAD HATTER:  
A very merry unbirthday to you, to you

ALICE:  
To me?

MAD HATTER:  
To you!

BOTH:  
A very merry unbirthday

ALICE:  
For me?

MAD HATTER:  
For you!

MAD HATTER:  
Now blow the candle out my dear  
And make your wish come true

BOTH:  
A merry merry unbirthday to us!

After they finished the song, the pair was exhausted from dancing, singing, and laughing, they were too distracted to hear the impatient knocking at the door. It was Hatter who heard the noise first, and turned to Alice, excusing himself for a moment and answered the door.

There standing two and three-quarters of a foot long was the White Rabbit, who was tapping his foot so fast that it made the flap of a hummingbird's wing appear slow. He looked quite angry and pulled out his pocket watch, pointing to the face and ranting about he time and the ongoing idea of being late.

"You're late! You're late! You're late, late, late!" he spat, fidgeting in his stance and eying the couple carefully.

"Nivens! Nice to see you too! But I must ask sir, why and what are we late for?" Hatter spoke, uncertain and to why the rabbit decided to interrupt their fun.

"Not you, Hatter, Alice! The Queen expected her back hours ago, and sent me here to find her." looking directly at Alice now, he changed his erratic speech, "She has offered you to live at her castle for your stay and your room has already been set." he said, waiting for her to comply.

"Oh yes, I suppose it is rather late." Alice said, and then turned to the hatter with a small frown upon her otherwise glowing face. "I shall see you tomorrow, Hatta. Thanks for the shoes." she smiled and gave Hatter a quick awkward hug.

They released, and the Hatter tried to suppress his sad expression with hopes of tomorrow. "Yes my dear, I most certainly shall. I expect to for tea tomorrow at noon, of course. Invite the Queen as well." he said, giving Alice one last look before he shut his door and returned to bed.

Alice stared at the closed door for a moment, seemingly lost in thought when the White Rabbit nudged her side, pulling her back o the present. "Miss Alice, it is time to go." and then he hopped around the side of the cottage with Alice following slowly. When she rounded the corner of the house, she saw the giant furry Bandersnatch patiently waiting for the two to return. When he saw Alice, he mad a whimpering sound and barked, wagging his tail in excitement.

"Bander! What a pleasant surprise I see you again my unlikely friend. How are you?" Alice petted the creature's long white and black spotted fur and scratched its ear. The creature responded by licking her face. The White Rabbit coughed, telling Alice to hurry, and then he bent down so Alice could climb over him to mount the beast. Then the rabbit hopped up on the Bandersnatch as well, saying, "Kind beast, please take us to the White Castle."

The beast immediately pounced up from its position and began galloping to the castle. As Alice held onto the animal's fur, she looked about the clear dark night, and saw a strange rainbow of every color painted in the sky. It must have been the Technicolor Phase Hatter was talking  
about.

She turned back around to gaze at the cottage, and saw an odd gust of wind blow the smoke from Hatter's chimney out. Desperately wishing she didn't have to return to the Queen's castle tonight, Alice tried to think of more impossible things to distract herself, yet before thinking of the first one, the trio had reached the high white gates.

Dismounting the Bandersnatch and petting him once more, Alice followed the rabbit through the grand hallway, and to the living quarters. It was like a maze o hallways and doorways that Alice was sure she would get lost had he not the White rabbit to direct her about the manor. He stopped suddenly to a tall white door with a name plate upon it that read, "Miss Alice of Otherland". Alice thanked the rabbit for leading her to her room, and watched him hop away. Alice turned the handle, half expecting it to be locked and her finding a key, yet it opened easily, and she stepped through.

The room seemed quite large for her taste. Alice had always preferred quaint homes herself, yet there was something familiar about the room.  
Although the Queen's entire castle was adored in white, the room was decorated in many a color. The walls were yellow, with Victorian wallpaper, the carpet was green and short, and the bed was a pale blue, with plenty puffy pillows and a soft comforter atop.

Removing her slippers, she looked into the wooden closet cabinet for something to sleep in, finding a light blue gown her exact size. She threw aside her dress, and slipped the gown over her head, then hopped on the soft bed, causing herself to be engulfed by its softness. Then, she buried herself in the blankets and blew out the candle on the marble nightstand.

In the silent darkness, Alice thought about her day's adventures and the likelihood of more to come. Wonderland was always full of something completely strange that she had never experienced before, and Alice was just beginning on another amazingly new experience: matters of the heart.

* * *

All seems well for Alice now, yet tomorrow is never quite certain... Please review!

Thanks again!

Alicia Strange


	4. A Historical Revelation

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, you guys! Thank you all for giving me the feedback. It is nice to know people like a story that makes you feel mad to write about ; ) I know my grammar has not been the best it could be, but thank you for your suggestions, and I hope this chapter is better written than the previous. I am sad to say there is no (real) Alice and Hatter in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter, "Tea Party". Please continue to give me feedback and let me know what you think is going to happen next (it is my favorite thing to read) and I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is not, by the way, named after a song off the "Almost Alice" soundtrack, which I still recommend to all subjects of Otherland!

*Thoughts and direct dreams are _italicized_

*Sounds are **bolded**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Historical Revelation

_A cool breeze tickled her nose, as warm soft hands moved up her arms, and traced up from her neck to the frame of her face. His touch ignited a heating feeling that she had never felt before, as she began to squirm deliciously in anticipation for his lips. His hot breath tickled her ear, causing ever hair on her body to stand up in excitement. The butterfly touch of his swollen lips upon her neck, then temple, then lips, made Alice feel like she could float away, and when his hands tangled in her hair, she made no protest, just as long as he allowed her tongue entrance to his warm welcoming mouth._

**Crash!**

Alice was awaken from the dream when she heard an erratic crash outside her door, then a series of several curses, and a loud, "Everything's fine, Your Majesty!" before there was a knock at her door.

"Just a moment, please." Alice responded, as she quickly jumped from her bed, and grabbed a white robe that hung upon a coat hanger, and then found her slippers on the floor before gliding across the room to the door. She hadn't time to recollect her dream and hoped she wouldn't forget it too soon. When she opened the door, she saw a tall green lizard, wearing a white suit, gloves, and hat, holding a silver tray with food.

"Here you are, Miss Alice, breakfast made freshly from our kitchen." He said as he set the tray down upon her nightstand.

Alice walked round him to look at the hot meal, delighted by what she saw. "Oh, thank you sir, very much," she replied as smelled the food, then turned back to the lizard, and eyed him carefully. "Have we met before?"

The lizard blushed in surprise, and smiled. "Yes, Miss, I believe when you first arrived in Underland, I tried to help you out of that house, but you were so big, I didn't know girls could grow to such a size." He laughed for a moment, and then paused, believing he upset the young lady by the look on her face.

However, Alice was contemplating the memory he had just revealed. She did remember him, his name was, "Bill? Yes, you're Bill the Lizard!" Alice said excitedly, as she recalled his kindness.

"Yes, I am. And you, Miss Alice, are Underland's champion and savior. Everyone knows of your heroic actions, and adores you so," he said, feeling more comfortable in her presence.

Alice went to sit on her bed, poured herself from a glass of milk, and took a bite of her toast. "Yes, well, I just wanted to go home at the time, but it was amazing to help everyone be free of the Red Queen. She was horrible!" She spoke, making small conversation with the lizard, who seemed eager to gossip.

"Yes, I believe no one in their right mind could like such a big-headed bit--brat, excuse me, of a queen. Well, with the exception of her cousin Prince Daniel. And if I do say so myself, he's no good either." Bill spoke quickly and casually as if he was speaking to a long time friend, yet Alice had that comfortable feeling about her that allowed for such relaxation.

Taking a break from chewing her toast, she swiftly wiped her mouth with a napkin and then asked, "Really? I sensed tension in the ballroom last night but I didn't think him as nasty as the Red Queen."

"Well it may seem so, but everyone in Underland was bothered by his return. You see, the Red Queen had sent the young prince away for a time on a mission, yet no one knew where or what the mission was. I think it she just wanted him away from her kingdom, fearing he might take over the throne." Bill spoke in a much lower voice, with such a peculiar look about his face.

Alice herself was quite interested in such a story, as it seemed rather odd of the Red Queen to merely send Prince Daniel away when she could have said,"off with his head!" and be done with him.

"Curious," Alice said thoughtfully, before it occurred to her that breakfast was getting cold. Bill stood standing near the door, and seemed to realize the same thing, then bowed honorably to the young lady and said, "I shall take my leave now Miss. If you need anything, feel free to scream, "Catastrophe!" and one of the servants will aid you immediately." He rose from his bow and exited out the door.

Alice ate her breakfast in a hurry, fearing cold eggs more than another dragon slaying, and made her way to the wash room to freshen up. After washing her body and face, she mused at her reflection in the mirror, and found herself wishing she had orange hair and green eyes. Thinking of Hatter reminded Alice of her very sensual dream. She had only kissed a boy named Henry Fowler on a dare when she was nine, yet she had seen a few knee-shaking kisses when she spied on her sister with her husband. Even though the man was an awful cheat, it seemed as though he could kiss quite well, and Alice wanted to find someone to give her the same weightless feeling her sister spoke of. And it seemed Alice's subconscious had targeted Hatter as a possible candidate.

Pushing aside her wild dreams, Alice picked up her dirty blue dress that lied on the floor. She had been wearing this quaint blue dress far too long and needed relief from the color. Opening the white closet cabinet, she found it to be stuffed with dresses of every color and style, from both long gowns to shorter summer dresses. It was odd to find such clothing here, because the night before there was a single nightgown. But who was Alice to question the oddities of Wonderland. Surely she'd be used to it by now. Picking out a pale green dress with ruffles on the ends and white lace trimmings, Alice replaced her night attire with the dress, then reached down to grab a pair of white Mary Jane's.

After she was freshly dressed, and her hair pulled half up in a neatly manner, she opened her door to find the queen. Last night's worries of getting lost were now a reality as she had no way to know which way to go. The endless hallway had entirely the same white wallpaper and the hundreds of white doors, some of which had name plates of people Alice did not know, yet she was sure the Queen's room was no among those in this hallway. She walked down the hall for a few minutes more when she came to an opened doorway entrance.

Alice stepped through and found her way to the grand main hallway, and to the right she could see the ballroom. To the left was the kitchen area, because Alice heard various pots and pans a banging. There was another entrance ahead of her that she could not pinpoint, and being the curious young girl Alice was, she entered it.

It lead to yet another hallway, but this one only had a few doors, all the same size except for the grand ten foot tall pearly door, which was left ajar.

Now Alice was taught never to eavesdrop, as it showed bad manners, yet when she recognized the lovely voice oh the White Queen and mysterious sounds of Absolem, the Blue Caterpillar, she was intrigued.

"Absolem, you should have informed me before the party last night that _he_ was to arrive. I would have been better prepared," the tall platinum blond spoke, with more of a shunning tone than angry.

"Would you have been? And enlightening Alice beforehand would not have been wise." The caterpillar conveyed his words slowly, trying to remain calm for the sake of the queen.

Alice, too interested when she heard her name, peeked through the cracked door, and saw the two talking; the queen was pacing around her elegant room, on hand below her elbow, and the other placed thoughtfully under her porcelain chin, while the caterpillar, who was no longer in his worm-like form, but had metamorphosed into a giant blue butterfly, with accents of yellow and green embedded in his wings, was perched on her balcony railing, fluttering his wings every so often. They were both very beautiful, yet Alice knew revealing that to them this very moment wouldn't be considered a complement.

"I may have been wrong to hold Prince Daniel from Alice last night, but I will speak to her of it today. She needs to know what has happened and what is to come." Alice saw the Queen bid the Blue Butterfly a good morrow, then watched him fly away before closing her balcony window and sitting at her vanity. Alice could only see the Queen's reflection in the mirror, and saw her place her face in her and and whispered softly, "Alcide, if only..." before wiping her tears with a white handkerchief.

Alice withdrew her eye from the room, and began to reflect on what she had just heard and saw. _So the Prince truly is a menace? What could the queen have been holding from me? And I wonder what the Queen and Alcide have going on? _In the middle of her contemplating, Alice had failed to hear the Queen's footsteps toward the door, and was surprise when she saw the queen quick a dark eyebrow at her presence.

"Alice, is all well with you dear?" she said when the young girl's face had looked worrisome. Alice recovered from her momentary silence and responded quickly, "No, Your Majesty, I've just come to see if you will join me for tea with Hatter?"she said quickly, hoping the Queen had not suspected her of eavesdropping.

"Oh, yes I would love to. You know, I haven't had tea with the Hatter or March hare in some tome now. Pray, when would he like us there?" the White Queen asked, a sudden excitement in her eyes from anticipation of spending time with such characters.

Alice smoothed out her green dress and replied, "Noon, he said. I have not a clue the time now, however."

"Yes, noon, of course. Well, you never know in Underland. Time sometimes has its own way of measuring moments. Thank goodness for Nevins, otherwise time here would be quite untimely," she mused at her words, recalling her grasp of time as a child, and as a young lady during a particular spring's night with a certain boy.

The young lady, Alice Kingsley watched in wonder the expressions of the Queen, her memories taking her to a place called the past. Quickly, however, the Queen, recovered from her flashback, looking down at Alice's outfit, and nodding her head. "It looks as though the clothes I had tailored for you seem to suit you well."

Alice looked down at herself, then back to the Queen, "Yes, thank you very much for them. Especially the shoes. It is an awful thing you know, to walk about without soles on your feet."

"Well, yes, actually that very same thing happened to me once before. That was the last time I wear black shoes in March. Had I realized yesterday was the Technicolor Phase, I would have given you a pair of simple white ones," she giggled. Although the two women were quite different, she often found Alice to be a younger version of herself.

"Yes. It was an experience." Alice responded, not knowing what else to say to the ruler of Underland in the royal hallway. The White queen saw Alice's distress and gestured her to walk with her in search of the White Rabbit. Along the way, Alice noticed how every servant in the castle bowed gracefully to their Queen, all respecting her for allowing them to live their lives without fear. Many greeted Alice warmly as well, throwing, "thank yous" for saving Underland, and other adoring comments. Alice had never felt so admired by other people back in London thought her rather strange, yet these creatures all loved her so. It was quite a contrast from the former.

When the two ladies reached the kitchen, they found the White Rabbit nibbling on a leafy salad, and sipping a glass of juice. He looked up in surprise when he saw the blonds, quickly swallowing his food, and rushing to the Queen's side. "My Queen, how are you this morning?" he said in hopes of everything well.

"Good morning, Nivens. I am just fine this morning. Alice and I were planning on attending Hatter's Tea Party at noon, and we wanted to know the time." She said, kneeling down to be face to face with the rabbit.

"Oh that sounds, entertaining, Majesty. About the time," he paused to check his pocket watch from his waistcoat, "it is twenty-two minutes to fourteen until noon, my Queen." He bowed before her in compliance. Completely confused as to what time that response meant, Alice tried to do the math in her head.

"Thank very much, Nivens. That is all my friend," she said as Alice watched her pet him on his furry white head, something he only allowed acceptable for the Queen to do. Then, she turned to Alice and nodded her head to the right, in which Alice followed.

They reached the Queen's garden once more and again Alice was captivated by the beauty of the flowers, especially that very large blue flower, who was speaking to a flower of the same genus, but different color. The Queen leaned upon the balcony of the garden's edge and Alice did the same. She noticed that this must be the Queen's favorite spot, for she looked completely relaxed here compared to her anxiousness of her bedroom balcony. She looked toward Alice, and began to speak. "Alice, do recall Prince Daniel from the party last night?" To this, Alice simply nodded, wondering if what she was about to hear was what she learned from both Bill the Lizard and the White Queen.

"Well, it appears that he has returned from his said mission that my sister had sent him on. His job was to scout the unconquered areas of Underland, and round up those who adored the Red Queen, and bring them to rise up and join her. And of course, he returned when news of your arrival to Underland reached him, yet he was too late to defend his beloved cousin." Her voice was rather low and solemn. Alice knew that her next words wouldn't be joyous.

"So, naturally, he came here last night to see you for himself. You see Alice, before either my sister or I were born, Underland was separated into four kingdoms: Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds, and Spades. My father was King of Hearts and my mother, Princess of Diamonds. My grandfather, King of Diamonds died--from loss of muchness, the year they married, leaving my mother the last heir to the throne. She refused it, and the Diamond kingdom was no more. The Queen of Clubs was murdered in her sleep, though they never caught the culprit, so there were only two kingdoms left of Underland: Spades and Hearts." the White Queen took a moment to gaze about her kingdom and remembered how things once were, when her parents ruled and before her sister came into power.

Alice at this time was quite surprised by the queen revealing so much Underland history all at once in the royal garden. Yet, it was refreshing to learn something new about the world she stumbled upon. She looked to the queen to see what else she would say.

"The King and Queen of Spades were very noble rulers, and long time friends of my parents, and they had a son, named Daniel, that was born about ten years after myself. Now for as long as I can remember, Daniel was a mischievous little troublemaker, always finding something naughty to do, and blame it on someone else. Though I despised him, he often joined forces with my sister to play mean pranks on me. He had grown fond of her like a child does his mother, and followed her every move. I believe his loyalty to her grew stronger when she became his step-mother, marrying the King of Spades when the late Queen died. She treated him like a pet, playing with him when she wanted, and sending him away when she pleased. Though he might deny it, I believe she feared him as a threat to her throne when the King died, and her titled was changed to the Red Queen. That is why she sent him away, to keep him busy, while she did as she wished." The Queen finished promptly, glad to finish the awful downfall of Underland. She looked intently at Alice, gauging her response to all the new information, hoping it made more sense to the matter at hand.

Alice seemed to understand nearly everything. It was right that without an heir, the kingdom would perish, unless another family bound by blood or under special circumstances, battled for the throne would actually be allowed to rule, but there was just one thing she was confused about. "Majesty--" Alice began, but the White Queen interrupted, "Alice, when we are alone, or with dear friends, it is acceptable to call me by my name, Mirana," and smiled politely at the young girl.

"Oh, yes. Well, Mirana, how is it that you came into power when your sister was the eldest?" Alice wasn't sure if this was a valid question to ask the White Queen, er, Mirana, however if they were talking on a personal level, she assumed it was fine.

"Well, my parents saw how my sister's head grew day by day due to her spoiled, selfishness--mother always said, "Iracebeth, stop acting like that or you'll grow a large head" and what do you know, she did! I suppose they saw her unfit to lead a kingdom with such a big head, and they passed the crown down to me when they were murdered, by the same killer of the Queen of Clubs, no doubt." Mirana's eyes began filling up with tears, and she turned away from Alice to conceal them. Alice handed her a handkerchief, in which the queen took thankfully, and blew her white nose.

Alice thought it best to stay quiet, fearing any words would worsen her state, though she was contemplating what a disastrous place Underland was before her visit. It explained so much, yet she wondered what the Prince of Spades was planning, especially if he had managed to recruit rebels.

When Mirana stopped crying, she turned back to Alice and apologized for acting in such a matter, then suddenly got serious. "You see, Alice, I am afraid that Prince Daniel will be looking for revenge for banishing my sister and killing the Jabberwocky. He wants the crown more than anything though, and as I banished the Red Queen, I hold the power to the Spade kingdom, and only through me, can he vanquish the power to become the King of Spades, and the ruler of Underland." The fear in her eyes was eminent, and Alice knew this was far worse than slaying a dragon, or ridding the world of a selfish queen. Prince Daniel was out for blood, and she guessed from what she heard, he would do anything to get it.

Feeling a bit less courageous then before, Alice gulped loudly, and met the queen's now red eyes, and felt a burning feeling inside of her that gave her hope. "Then we must make sure he does not get it. For the time being, Wonderland is my home, and I will not watch the place or people I love dearly die." Alice was shocked at herself for sounding so bold, but she knew this was something she had to stand up for.

Queen Mirana smiled proudly at the sound of Alice's determination, and reached forward to lay a white gloved hand upon her shoulder. "Yes, Alice, we will defend our home to the end. Now, I do believe we shall be late for tea," she said happily, giving her young friend a glance about and then saying, "you know, that outfit would look sensational with a hat," she winked to Alice before locking elbows with the young girl in the green dress, making their way out the garden, and through the castle's main gate, hurrying to a certain hatter's home.

* * *

Hmmm, quite a bit of history I gave you there. If you have any confusion, let me know.

Hatter in the next chapter, as well the madness of the March Hare. How do you like your tea, with a dash of flirting or a hint of chaos? Be sure to let me know ; )

Thanks again for reading!

Alicia Strange


	5. Tea Party

**A/N:** Thanks again to all those who are following my story and are threatening me if I stop updating. I love you all for that. This chapter is full of madness, and I'm no just saying that because I want to use "mad" but it truly is, and the only way to find out is by reading. So, without any other distractions, I give you, "Tea Party"!

* * *

"You know, that outfit would look sensational with a hat," said the tall creamy women dress in a long white gown, adored with sparkling jewels hanging from her long neck, and platinum blond hair cascading down her flawless back. Queen Mirana, with an elbow linked to the young girl's arm, shot a playful glance the girl's way, awaiting the brilliant blush of her cheeks.

Alice smiled shyly, her face hot from the comment. She was not yet used to the teasing brought on the subject of a certain handsome hatter by the White Queen, but as Mirana had suspected, Alice was attracted to Hatter, though the young lady might not say much more on the subject, still contemplating her strange feelings for the madman. Alice simply glanced up at the queen and nodded a short, "yes," then looked ahead to the path they began following.

Early morning Underland was quite a vision, with the sun rising gracefully from the east in the wide ocean of a sky, filled with a few creamy clouds floating overhead. The serene grass blew gently as the wind whispered through the fresh warm air, and through Alice's blond curls. In the distance, she saw the puff of smoke escaping from a chimney attached to a familiar cottage, semi-hidden from the tall oak trees shadowing the house.

As the two women drew closer to the cottage, they heard a bit of shouting and the sound of glass breaking, as well the sound of joyous laughing. Alice suddenly felt nervous, for what, she was not certain, but she was anxious to see a certain someone. The long tea table came into their view, as well as a few familiar friends.

The March Hare was on the table dancing about in an odd manner, the jumping of his padded feet caused the tea placements to clatter and shake, yet he did not notice. Mallymkum the dormouse was clapping her tiny hands about, cheering for the Hare. Chessur, the blue and black striped cat, was at the south end of the table, with an infamous wide grin about his face as he looked at the women, then back to the head of the table, where a man with wild orange hair was sitting. Hatter was stirring a cube of sugar into his tea with his left hand, the other beneath his chin in boredom, while his large top hat was brought down to hide his face.

The Queen and Alice arrived at the table in a quiet manner, yet when Chessur said, "Why hello, my Dear Queen, and Alice. Nice of you to join in our little tea party," causing Hatter's head to snap up instantly, meeting Alice's eyes with his own, and excited smile grew about his pink lips.

"Alice! Queen! You came!" he spoke happily, and jumped out of his chair to rush to their position, "Let me help you with you chairs, my ladies," he spoke very gentlemen-like as he held a chair out for the queen, then one next to him for Alice.

When the two women were situated properly, Hatter ran from the other side of the long table to grab the teapot and teacups, to pour them tea. He filled the queen's up to the mid line, and then went to Alice's side to pour her some as well, however, as he gazed his hazel eyes about her adoring face, he accidentally overfilled her cup, spilling tea upon the table and a bit on her green dress. "Oh, my! Alice, I'm sorry! And on your beautiful green dress too! Oh, no!" The Hatter cried in distress, feeling like a fool for allowing such a thing to happen, he grabbed the towel the Hare was dancing on, causing him to slip and fall off the table with a bang, while Hatter tried to clean up his mess upon the table and Alice's dress.

Chessur, the White Queen and Mallymkum were all laughing so hard, they feared falling off their chairs like Hare off the table, at the scene of Hatter in his distress. Alice was simply blushing as Hatter's hands were about her dress, trying to removed the stain of the tea from the cloth and she reached up a hand to his shoulder. "Hatta, it is fine. I have many more dresses back in my room. Don't feel bad, my friend," she soothed Hatter a bit, and he placed his own pale hand upon hers, looking down into those beautiful big blue eyes.

Everyone was staring at the two odd creatures who seemed lost in their own little Wonderland, only to come back to reality when Hare said, "Goodness Hatter, if you wanted me to stop my dancing all you had to do was say so," he huffed, before smoothing out his ears.

Both blushed brightly, then Alice readjusted in her seat while the hatter returned to his seat, "I am terribly sorry about your dress Alice, I hope you can get the stain out," he said looking at her with sadness. He reached for the sugar, and passed the jar to her. Alice grabbed the jar and added a few spoonfuls, then passed it along to the Queen, who when meeting Alice's face, gave the girl a suggestive look and winked at her, causing Alice to blush once more. Surely she was completely red now, for all eyes were on her once more, yet none so intense as the Hatter's gaze.

To break the awkward silence, Chessur sought it fit to bring up a very recent topic. "So Alice, how was your short trip back to London. All your questions answered, hmm?" he asked, eying the girl carefully. Why the Hatter had so much a liking to her was beyond him. She had no fluffy tail nor colorful fur, simply unattractive in his mind, but she was a good friend at least.

Alice took a sip of her tea, careful to not spill anymore on her dress, then turned to the cat. "Yes, I did. Actually, it was an accident that I returned, a certain cat lured me to the hole..." she said slowly, darting an accusing look his way, in which he simply winked.

"Well, we should find this cat and give him a great reward, right Hatter. Something velvet and purple maybe..." he spoke slowly, purring in Hatter's direction, in which the madman shook his head, "A reward for Alice's return is having Alice back again! I believe this said cat should be happy to have her back," he said finally, then looked to Alice once more.

Chessur crossed his paws and sighed, "Worth a try, at least," before stirring his tea with his tail.

"Well, it certainly is nice to be back. Had I know that you would throw a party yesterday, I would have stayed at least the night," said Alice to the White Queen, who nodded her head, "Your very welcome, Alice. It was quite a celebration wasn't it Hare?" said the Queen to the March Hare, who was drumming his hands on the table, eyes bulged out when she spoke.

"Yes, Mirana! Tis it twas! Fabjous Day certainly was a success, especially when Alice returned. Tell us Alice, does London have celebrations like we do in Underland? Are they quite strange?" he asked, hopping up and down in his seat with excitement to hear of her world.

"Well, no, not exactly. In London, there are grand balls, where men and women dress up in fancy clothing and do various dances such as the waltz, which is dreadfully boring, and the music! Well, it is not as fun and fast as what was playing last night," she concluded, realizing more and more things in Underland were better than London.

The Dormouse Mallymkum stood up in front of Alice, and for once, without a sword pointing in her direction. "Sounds terrible! I couldn't imagine a world without Ladyfumble tunes or Gagaious beats!" cried the mouse, believing London to be a horrible world without decent music.

To this, Hatter entered the conversation. "So, there is no futterwacking?" he asked, horrified.

Alice shook her head sadly, "No," she said, recalling the joyous feeling to watch Hatter dance about so much that his head spin upon his shoulders."Though last night was a splendid party, I didn't see anyone doing the, uh, futterwacken," she ended.

"I do believe I saw a few people futterwacken, not as well as you Hatter, of course, but futterwacking all the same, until that horrid Prince of Spades showed up!" said Hare, who was pouring quite a bit of sugar into his already creamy tea.

"What Prince?" asked the Hatter suddenly, feeling a bit left out since he refused to attend to party.

"Prince Daniel of the former Spades kingdom," answered the White Queen, with a pinch of distaste, before returning to her tea.

"Yes, Prince Daniel. You certainly missed out on quite an event, Tarrant. He came along with the Duke of Spades, a friendly fellow if you ask me, and insulted both the Queen and Alice," said Mallymkum, nibbling angrily on a scone.

"What?!" said Hatter, looking to the ladies at the table in disbelief, his orange hair stood on end.

"Yes, it is true. You should have seen the look on his face. I didn't know if he wanted to eat Alice or kiss her," spoke Chessur, to eyed Hatter, noting the look of outrage on his face.

"He will do neither!" yelled Hatter in anger, as he slammed his pale fist down on the table, causing the china to shake, and his own cup spilling on himself, yet he seemed not to care in the slightest. Whoever this prince fellow was, he would have to go through him to even get close to Alice.

A bit taken back by Hatter's actions, Alice gasped suddenly when he yelled. She hadn't seen the prince give her the look Chessur described, but she could very much believe it. Before she could say something to calm Hatter down, March Hare interrupted.

"Yes, and it sure is to be quite a reunion when he returns. Alice, what was going on in that incredibly curious head of yours to say such a thing to him? I consider myself madder than Hatter, but surely you have more sense than a crazy hare like myself," he said erratically, his large eyes full of fear and insanity, then threw a teacup in Alice's direction, in which she managed to duck just in time.

Alice had not thought her words to the prince were meant rudely, but honestly. Now, however, she wished she could take them back, knowing of the prince's past and his intentions. "I-I didn't know enough about him at the time," she stuttered, placing her head down in shame. Hatter hated to see the girl so sad or scared, and rushed to her side, offering a freshly buttered scone to cheer her up.

"It is done Alice, and we will not think on the past, only if doing so brings us pleasure. If Prince Daniel decides to return, we will be ready for him," Mirana said confidently to the group, looking directly in Alice's direction.

Alice silently agreed, and placed her hands on the table, looking up at Hatter when she felt his cover them.

Once more Queen Mirana noticed the obvious attraction between Alice and Hatter, and wondered how the night before was spent, as Nivens told her Alice had not returned until midnight. It was quite a lovely thing to watch a new love grow, like the way flowers bloom in the rise of the morning dawn. However, watching the two made her feel a longing for a certain duke, one she was expecting for lunch any minute now.

Rising up from her chair, she waited until the group of creatures as rose from their seats, Alice and Hatter a bit late, of course, then bid them all a good afternoon. "I thank you, my friends for the fabulous company, but I am expected soon for a meeting. Alice, you may do as you please, of course. If you need me, please ask Mr. McTwisp for me," Queen Mirana said earnestly, before bowing to her company, then heading back to her castle.

After the queen had left, Hatter had taken her seat, assumingly to be closer to Alice, though when Chessur commented on his move, Hatter simply said he wanted to be closer to _his_ sugar. The group talked a bit longer about the differences of Otherland and Underland, and laughed at Alice's name for there world.

"Wonderland? What a name!" said Mallymkum between laughs.

"Haha! Yes! Why 'Wonderland'? If I were to give this place a name, surely it would be called 'Madland'!" said March Hare, as slapped his paws about the table.

"I agree, Hare. Or maybe something like 'Strangeland' would better suit this realm," thought Chessur, floating over the table to grab another scone, then evaporating back into his seat.

"I think Alice's name for this world is quite fitting, actually," said Hatter, throwing Alice a quick smile in which she returned, "This _is _a world of wonder, is it not?" remarked the hatter, gulping his tea loudly, forgetting his manners, causing a roar of laughter from Alice.

"Yes, I suppose it is," agreed Chessur,who suddenly turned around at the sound of trotting. The group all followed his eyes to the sound of a black horse, and a tall man riding the creature. He slowed his horse when he came to the tea table, looking to the creatures and addressing Alice. "Miss Alice, sorry to interrupt you and your friends during tea, but where is the Queen?" he asked, in a huff from his riding, removing is black hat to reveal his dark hair.

Surprised that the Duke of Spades would address her, Alice hesitated in replying. "Oh, yes the White Queen. She just left us to return to the castle just moments ago. She said she had a meeting..." she revealed to the Duke, glancing about his appearance. He looked quite dashing today than opposed to his slightly haggard look from the previous night. Alice suspected he was who the Queen was to meet.

Hatter, all the while, was watching Alice speak to this mysterious man, her look about his appearance, and felt a sting of jealously. _This must be the prince!_ he thought rashly, and before the man could thank her, Hatter jumped to his feet, using the candlestick holder as a weapon and pointed it in the man's direction. "You shall not insult Alice, Prince!" he yelled, rage in his eyes for the man who he believe lusted for Alice.

To Hatter's rash behavior, the entire group gasped, then began to tell Hatter he was mistaken, but her refused all of their comments. The Duke froze for a moment, confused at the hatter's actions, then glancing at Alice, he saw her shaking her head and placing a hand on her forehead in frustration. "My apologies, dear sir, but I believe you have me mistaken. I am Alcide Roughton, Duke of Spades," he bowed at the ridiculous madman who still held the candlestick holder.

Now, an awkward silence was about the table, then after a moment more, Hare, Chessur, and Mallymkum burst into laughter at the Hatter's confusion, however, Alice rose from her chair, then tugged on Hatter's shoulder, causing him to turn to her and drop his makeshift weapon. She shook her head at him, then turned to the Duke. "I am sorry, Duke. My friend was just trying to defend me," said Alice who was rubbing the back of Hatter, who now felt like a bigger idiot than before.

"All is well, Miss Alice. You have a loyal friend there to stand up for you in desperate times. Be sure to keep him," Alcide said, then mounted his horse once more, "I shall take my leave then, good creatures. Thank you Alice, again," he smiled, then urged his horse to set off in the direction of the White Castle.

Incredibly embarrassed, Hatter looked to the ground, and at his large shoes. He never noticed how big his feet were. He felt a warm soft hand touch his cheek, and he looked up to meet Alice's blue eyes. "I'm sorry Alice," he said sadly, his green eyes were now a subtle shade of blue.

"Hatta, it's fine. You were just protecting me, though I wish you wouldn't rush into conclusions. You of all people are constantly telling me that things are not always as they seem..."she spoke softly to him, and moved her hand to reach capture his, rubbing her thumb in circles on his hand.

"Yes, Hatter. It was all for a good cause, fellow," said Hare, who was still sipping his sugar-filled tea.

"I know," he sighed deeply, then turned back to the group,"I believe ladies and gentlemen, the tea party has now adjourned," he said sadly, and headed toward his cottage, slamming the door behind him.

"What has gotten into him, Chessur?" asked Alice, confused by the hatter's behavior. He wasn't acting like his usual mad-self, but well, madder in an unlikable way.

"I should think it quite obvious Alice," he said simply, evaporating into just his furry head, grinning his famous smile to her before he vanished completely.

"He is a bit off, I think,"said Mallymkum, who was now jumping off the table, to her seat, then to the floor, "Now, if you'll excuse me Hare, Alice," she said, then scurried away.

Alice turned to March Hare as he was the last guest left, however, he rather not like to be alone in the presence of a female, and laughed madly for a moment, then gulped, and hopped out of his chair and into the forest.

Alice was alone, again in Wonderland, and sat still in her chair, looking about the darkening sky. It looked as though a storm was coming, yet she did not want to return to the castle just yet. She rose from the table and walked up to Hatter's door, and knocked quietly, receiving no answer. She knocked a bit louder, then called, "Hatter! Please answer!" She turned around and leaned against the door, thinking about the madness that was always attached to tea parties in Wonderland. Speaking more to herself than to Hatter, Alice began, "I am so sorry about this Hatter, don't be angry or sad. Please let me in, I am all alone out here--I'd rather not like to be all alone, it is not a thing I fancy much," she said softly, then rubbed her hands up her cold arms. "Being up there was quite lonely Hatta, I didn't have someone who would listen to my stories or think along with me about impossible things. But here, in Wonderland, I can do all that and more--with you,"she said as she closed her eyes and wished.

Almost instantly, his door opened, and Alice felt the hard surface of the door disappear as she began falling to the ground, only to be caught in the arms of Hatter. "All that and more, eh?" he said softly when he held her in his arms, their faces only teacups apart. He never saw such a beautiful Alice, one who looked up not only in wonder at him, but in pure happiness, as if he answered a silent prayer of hers.

Alice, while being held in his welcoming arms, was having a hard time breathing. This rush that he had given her was awfully energizing and she could do nothing but gaze up his face and breathe, "Yes."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Alice, the Queen needs you!" said a familiar voice below the two, causing the couple to freak out, Hatter placing Alice on the solid ground, and she straightened her dress. They looked down and saw a bare White Rabbit, without his waistcoat, who appeared as though he'd seen a ghost. He hopped up and down in a crazy manner.

"What is it Nivens?!" said Alice, who saw the urgency in his beady eyes and felt the distress radiating from his manner

"Someone stole the Tempus Mobilis, and Underland is in grave danger without it!" he spat, his tiny heart beating so hard in his small white chest.

"They did not! Tell me, Nivens, didn't you have it last, as the Keeper of Time?" said Hatter suddenly understanding the seriousness of the situation. Time alone with Alice would have to wait.

"Of course I had it last! One minute I was in the woods, searching for my lost white glove, and then, I can't remember! I woke up, and my waistcoat was gone, with the Tempus Mobilis in my front pocket!" he seemed completely outraged, the look of fear was evident on his furry white face.

"Oh dear!" said Hatter, his eyes to showed fear, and as he gazed down at Alice, he feared the worst for her.

Alice was completely lost, as she didn't know what exactly was stolen, or how it could affect the well-being of Underland. "What does this all mean?" she asked.

"It means, Alice, that someone out there has the power to control time in Underland; both past and future."

* * *

Whoa, what a chapter right guys?! When I was writing this, I felt scared for Wonderland myself, for even I don't know the fate of everyone yet!

Please review, so I can get a feeling how you are following this chaotic world of wonder I helped create.

Oh, and by the way, "Tempus" is Latin for Time and "Mobilis" is Latin for Mobile. Get it: Mobile Time--Pocket Watch? lol

Thanks again for reading!

Alicia Strange


	6. Always Running Out of Time

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews. This chapter was a little hard to write as I wanted to convey the chaos that is time travel in the hands of a bunch of madmen! I feel bad for my romance fans who keep writing to me, telling me to put more Alice/Hatter moments here, but alas, there is not much time for love in the midst of disaster, however, I promise you more mushy "Awwwww!" moments to come, just please be patient.

* * *

Chapter 6: Always Running Out of Time

"It means, Alice, that someone out there has the power to control time in Underland; both past and future," said a strangely serious Hatter, his eyes glazed over, as if contemplating the consequences of the missing device in his mind.

Alice was frightened. The idea of time travel was unthinkable, yet nothing in Wonderland was impossible unless, of course, you believed it to be. She looked from the Hatter to the White Rabbit named Nivens McTwisp, and felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, to which she inferred came from the grimace of the skies above.

"We must hurry! The Queen fears the thief will try to use the Tempus Mobilis the instant he, or she can!" the rabbit cried, then hopped furiously towards the giant Bandersnatch he arrived on. Hatter placed a hand on Alice's back, pushing her toward the large creature when she stood motionless for a moment too long. They quickly mounted the beast, Alice holding onto Hatter's waist as he held the beast's fur tightly. Alice grabbed onto the Hatter's top hat, fearing it would get left behind in the beast's fast movements. Hatter would not tell, but the feeling of Alice's sweet arms holding him for her dear life excited him, making him feel like her true protector, even if he had failed at that beforehand at tea.

The Bandersnatch ran swiftly through the forest, foregoing the original path to the castle, taking a shortcut through the once prosperous Village of Hearts, making way to the gates in moments.

Once they arrived, the trio rushed through the gates, down the royal hallway, and burst through the Queen's door, walking in on a frantic conversation between the White Queen and Absolem, the Blue Butterfly. When she saw the newcomers enter, she rushed to meet them at the door's entrance. "Oh, thank goodness you're all back! I'm sure Nivens told you what has happened," she said regrettably, looking from the Hatter, to Alice, then to Nivens.

The three nodded, awaiting her next words. "Now, you all know the Tempus Mobilis has the power to control all time in Underland and before it was stolen, it was carefully monitored by our Nivens McTwisp, however, we know not who has taken it or what they want to use it for. Nivens, can you please tell us again what exactly happened?" she asked the rabbit quite desperately, hopping to get a clue of the thief.

"Just as I said before, Majesty, I was walking about the Fritter Forest near Hatter's cottage when I heard a noise from behind me. When I turned around, I saw someone dressed in all black grab me, then--then I blacked out. When I awoke, I had not a scrap of clothing on and the Tempus Mobilis was gone!" he revealed, shaken and distressed from the event, smacking himself in the head a few times as if by any chance he could have prevented the crime.

To this, Alice and Hatter both gasped, shocked as to such violent acts in an otherwise harmless place. Absolem took a momentary break from his hooka pipe, blew a giant "O" from his mouth and looked to the rabbit. "And _who_ do _you_ think _he_ might _be_, this _thief_?" he asked in a calm rhythmic tone.

"I don't know! If I did, surely he would not have the device in his possession this very instant," said Nivens in an aggravated manner.

"Was it not the Red Queen? Could she have escaped from her banishment? Or perhaps that slimy knave?" asked Hatter, who seem confident such an act was of the Red Queen or her terrible sidekick.

"No," said the White Queen, "My sister and the Knave of Hearts are both trapped somewhere in which they cannot escape, only through my hand alone," she said, curious herself of whole stole the time device.

Alice thought it quite obvious who stole Rabbit's pocket watch, "Queen, could it be the Prince of Spades is to blame? He did have a great disliking to us, as you had said before..." she commented hopefully. The Queen looked to the young girl in the green stained dress and nodded a possible no.

"I thought the same thing, however, Alcide informed me that he escorted the prince home last night. The Spades Castle is a ten-hour journey and can only be done before the sun rises, as the portal that leads to the secret Gates of Spades remains locked until the North Star shines in the night sky," she revealed once more with frustration.

"Queen, could the Duke of Spades possibly taken the rabbit's pocket watch? He came here to meet you, did he not?" asked Hatter, who though missed the attraction between the Queen and Duke from the party last night, believed the man to be quite suspicious.

"No, I am afraid that isn't possible. Alcide was here to report back to me the activities of the Prince, you see, I've sent him away with the Prince of Spades, for he is the man's cousin, to not only befriend the Prince, but to spy on him and the recruiting of the rebel troops. He told me that Prince Daniel had a hard time finding those who liked the Red Queen, and soon had to figure another way to rally up revolters: he has presented himself as the next ruler of not only the Spades Kingdom, but Underland as well," the White Queen responded, a tad bit annoyed that Hatter would accuse her dear friend of such treachery.

"So Alcide is a spy?" said Alice, trying to make sense of the situation. It explained why he was always with the prince, though he still remained loyal to the White Queen.

"Yes, idiot girl!" spat Absolem, who resisted the urge to fly above the girl and flutter his wings in her confused little face. Alice shot the butterfly a nasty look and the Hatter threw one his way as well, his eyes turning a dark red.

"Now, now, Absolem. There is no time for that," the Queen chastised the blue butterfly who responded by blowing another smoke ring Alice's way.

"Soon there will be no time at all!" exclaimed the White rabbit who continued to hop about the room frantically.

"We will find out who stole the Tempus Mobilis. Now, I need everyone to listen in. Absolem, I need you to find the oraculum and let me know what it says for the remainder of the day. If it shows nothing, or changes rapidly, it means the time device will be used today," she commanded the butterfly, who took one last hit of his hooka pipe, then fly out the balcony window.

"Nivens, I need you to gather up all the bloodhounds in Underland and have Bayard lead them in search for both your waistcoat and pocket watch. Surely the dogs can pick up the scent and that will give us a better lead," she instructed to the White Rabbit who ran out the door as soon as her order was understood.

Queen Mirana looked to the last two left in the room, both Hatter and Alice, eying the two as if this were the last time she'd see them again. "As for you two, my request, is not something I desire at all. I am afraid I must send you back home to your Otherland," she told the young lady sadly. Alice was taken back a moment. _Go back home? To London? Hadn't I wanted that this whole time? Or am I going mad to want to stay here? _She stared blankly at the Queen, not knowing if her words were true. She felt as though all eyes were on her again, though she was staring at the Queen only, she felt Hatter's green gems burn holes through her, stinging for an answer.

"I don't understand. Is there not something I could help here with? I could search with Nivens for a scent, or perhaps guard you from harm, Queen Mirana?" she asked, her eyes suddenly desperate and on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I can't have you here when our time is susceptible to this thief, especially if he decides to go back in time and change something. If you are in Underland when he does, I'm not sure what would become of our world," she spoke solemnly, eying the girl once more, her eyes as well were near flooding.

Alice turned around to look at Hatter, only to find him with his hat over his face, and snuffling noises muffled beneath. She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the corners of her brimming eyes, then handed it to Hatter, in which he snatched from her hands and blew quite obnoxiously into it. She pushed up the brim of his top hat to reveal his tear stained face, touching his wet cheek with her hand. "Hatta, it will be fine. I will return I promise," she swore as she leaned in and left a soft kiss about his wet cheek.

In the middle of his fit, he stopped a moment, and smiled sadly down at her, "You must, Alice, you must," and then returned the favor by kissing her gently on her soft forehead, leaving an orangy-pink stain upon her head.

Alice turned back to face the Queen, ready for whatever she would do to take her home, yet the queen gave her the strangest look, "I had meant the both of you are to return to Otherland, including Hatter," she said, a tiny spark of joy from her lips as she witnessed first hand a heartbreaking scene from the two. She watched as Alice's eyes bulged out her skull, which was quite amusing the Queen thought, yet not as hilarious as Hatter's reaction, in which his bow and hair stood on end, his eyes turning every color in the rainbow, and the hint of a fudderwacken tune escape from his lips.

"Hatter too?!" Alice exclaimed eagerly, looking back to her current object of affection to the Queen.

"Yes me?! I'm a Hatter!" said the bittersweet Hatter. He hated to watch Alice go back to that dreadful place she called home, but if he was allowed to join her, he'd give up his life in Underland to do just that.

"Yes," the White Queen said once more before looking more seriously, "I will give you access to my looking glass in my own bedroom. It can be used as a portal from Underland, to the world above. Now, my only rule is that you knock of course before you decide to return, for I may be indisposed...I will let you know when you are to return, and if, for some unthinkable reason I cannot, Nivens will go above to find you," she spoke quickly, fearing the more time they wasted discussing, the less they had to escape safely. The two nodded their curiously mad heads in agreement, then followed Queen Mirana to her looking glass.

Hatter neared the glass, and closed his eyes, then stepped one large foot into the mirror, and curiously enough, his foot passed through the glass as if there was none there at all. Surely this was another impossible thing to think about before breakfast. Alice watched as his entire body vanished completely. She peered into the mirror and instead of her reflection, she saw Hatter waving happily, in the middle of a green forest.

Nervous, having never traveled by looking glass before, Alice hesitated momentarily, until a place hand extend from the mirror, enticing her to hold on. She held his hand and Hatter wildly tugged her through the portal. I was a feeling to hard to explain, yet if she had to, Alice would describe it as thousands of feathers tickling her entire body while a tingling feeling ran up her spine. She fell through the portal, landing on the grass knoll next to a tree, and on top of a hatter.

Having the wind knocked out of him, Hatter chocked suddenly, then helped the now grass stained Alice to her feet, never letting go of her hand. He looked about the forest, noticing not a thing remotely different from the Fritter Forest next to his cottage, yet he was sure he heard a strange noise coming from the trees, the sound of a bird perhaps, yet he could not identify what kind.

Alice kept a strong hold on Hatter's hand, and watched him in wonder as he inspected her world. It was quite a thing to watch his eyes look about the trees and grass as if it were very foreign to him. She thought she must have looked quite similar when she entered Wonderland for the first time, those many years ago. He looked so off in her world, yet her was here, standing not a foot away, and holding her very real hand. _He must be real!_

Alice had not particular idea where they were or what day it was in England, perhaps it was that same Saturday that she denied Hamish and entered Wonderland for the second time, she had learned. So, she tugged on Hatter's hand to follow her lead through the greenery, in search of a clearing. However, the minutes of searching soon turned into an hour, than another, and another. Though she hadn't hated the amount of time they seemed to be wasting, for this was the perfect time for Hatter to get a glimpse at the place Alice called home.

He asked her things about why her sky remained blue until night, at which it turned a dark black with only white blinking stars in the sky, and not technicolor ones, or why the mushrooms here only grew to a few inches high, opposed to the ginormous ones in the Shroom Forest. He question her about her home, and found that she had a sister named Margaret, and a mother named Mother, quite odd if you asked him, yet he did not complain. He had heard a bit already of her cat Dinah, who was now expecting kittens soon, as Alice had told him.

The more they talked of her world, the less Hatter thought it a horrible place, it was rather quite peaceful compared to the loud and unconscionable world he lived in.

When Alice noticed the dark sky, illuminated by the full moon alone, she decided that they would do each other no luck by searching in the dark and instead searched for a tree to lay against. When they came across a great tree with its roots uplifted to make a comfortable resting area, Hatter urged Alice to sleep, assuring her that they could search in the morning, then began to walk across to lay down next to another tree trunk when he heard her object.

"Hatta, where are you going?" she said sadly, fearing being left all alone in the dark forest.

"To lay over here by this tree, Alice. I thought you'd want your space while you entered you dream world again," he said suddenly, feeling as if this was the gentlemen thing to do.

"No, no. Come here. Lay with me," she begged from across the green.

"I couldn't Alice. It isn't proper to lie with a women in such a manner," he said immediately, always remembering his dear mother who taught him manners in the presence of a lady.

"Hatta, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a very proper lady,' she laughed, lifting her dress a bit to reveal no stockings.

Hatter was most surprised at this. He'd know Alice to be a bit strange for a young lady, but surely not this mad. "Well, I suppose then I must. I cannot deny a madwoman's requests, now can I?" he chuckled, then walked to her tree trunk, leaning his back against the bark. She looked up at him for a moment more, then yawned. "Thanks for coming with me Hatta," she said in the middle of her yawn.

"Your very welcome, Alice, I'd do all that and more for you, you know," he paused to clear his throat when she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Actually Alice, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said suddenly, then looked into her eyes, only to find then shut, a look of bliss in her dream spread across her face. "Oh, blistering butterscotch!" he cursed quietly, then wrapped his arms about her small, shivering frame, sighing as he was about to convey something he never told anyone before: how much he loved her muchness.

* * *

**Awwww here was a cute Alice and Hatter moment you all wished for. I'm sorry it was cut a bit short, but I am not ready to have them reveal their feelings for each other just quite yet...**

**So, this was a rather strange turn of events, right? How will Underland handle a time stealing thief about their midst? especially without the help of Alice or the Hatter to find it. And what about the Prince of Spades? If he didn't steal the Tempus Mobilis, could there be a new menace to Underland?**

**I'd love to hear any of your answers to these questions so please don't forget to review.**

**More madness in the next chapter!**

**Alicia Strange**


	7. Strange

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for your ideas for the next chapter. Sorry this one is terribly late, late, late, for a very important date! XD I hope I didn't freak too many of you out. This chapter is meant for fun, though the next chapters will be pretty intense.

* * *

Chapter 7: Strange

The morning sun crept slowly through gloom of the clouds, peeking through the tall green trees and shining down on a rather odd couple, who appeared to be sleeping underneath the shade of the great oaks. The brilliance of the man's orange hair was magnified in the now raising sun, clashing with the darker colors he wore, both his dark maroon suit and his lace top hat that read "10/6", which would cause quite some questioning, had his face not appeared even more radical. His pure white face, clad in orange and pink under tones near his eyes could make any young British fellow jump in shock, yet he seemed not the harmful type. One might often say he was...mad.

The girl that lied next to him, her small blond head leaning against his colorful shoulder, was quite a contradiction to the man. She was shorter, maybe by six inches or more, and while her complexion was light, a flush of pink radiated from her skin, giving her a lovely glow, especially in this light. She wore a pastel green dress with lace trimmings at the edges, however, it was terribly soiled due to a stain upon the lap and a few grass stains from her movement on the ground. Others might call her...curious.

A tiny brown squirrel scurried down a branch of the tree, noticing the odd beings lying below. Assuming the people to be dangerous, the squirrel squeaked and then made his way back up the tree when he noticed at the corner of his beady eyes that an acorn rescinded on the strange object on top of the orange-haired person. He darted from his current branch, then jumped down to the one below it, repeating his movements until he reached the forest ground, then crept towards the people. He climbed up the man's leg, then from his torso to his shoulder, and finally to his top hat. He grabbed the acorn with his hands, shaking it about to test its weight, then placed it between his teeth and pounced off the hat and onto the girl's green dress.

_Alice was having quite a dream. In her very own dreamland, she imagined running from the awful Red Queen, red card guards on her tail while she carried her feet faster than she knew she could run. When she came to a small cottage in the forest, she knocked frantically, crying for someone to open the door, shouts of the Queen of Hearts behind her. Finally, when she thought it was, "off with her head," the door opened, and an arm yanked her inside. She looked up into the eyes of a very mad hatter. He was tall, and finely dressed in every color imaginable, with his lacey top hat upon his head of orangey hair. He greeted her warmly, engulfing her in his pale arms, then placing kisses upon her forehead, cheeks, then surprisingly, her very eager lips. Her hands raised to wrap around his long neck while his rested at her thin waist, slowly drifting to her bottom, then raising her dress up in passion. His hot hands ran up her thigh, then he--_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the young lady screamed, when she opened her eyes to meet not the Hatter's hands, but a rogue squirrel. She jumped to her feet  
and danced around in a frightened matter, kicking about to rid herself of the creature.

The Hatter awoke suddenly to the sight of Alice jumping up and down and shaking her legs. He thought it rather odd that she'd wish to dance when she awoke from her slumber, yet when he was with the girl, he more than often felt the need to futterwacken himself. Rising up from the ground, he joined in on the fun, shuffling his feet in the way he knew best, then spin his head about his shoulders, laughing madly.

Alice, however, thought this situation not funny at all, and when she no longer screamed about the rodent, she turned to Hatter and watched him futterwacken once more, bringing Alice's frown upside down."Hatta!" she cried out when the madman refused to stop, only beckoning her to join him in his dance. Alice suddenly felt as though she was on a cloud once more and couldn't resist the urge to dance with him, shuffling her feet in the same way, yet she had a hard time spinning her head in the same crazy manner.

When she could no longer see straight, Alice stumbled to the ground, falling on her back and looked up into the towering trees. Hatter abruptly stopped his dancing as well, and then leaned over Alice, checking if she was alright, only to find her gazing up at the branches above. He laid down next to her and looked up as well, realizing he never noticed this view of the world. "Oh, this must be how dear Mallymkum sees the world; tis no wonder she has quite a little temper," he laughed, looking sideways to meet Alice's face.

"Yes, I've felt this way before when I drank the bottle that made me shrink. When everything's big, you have to worry about defending yourself more often," she said thoughtfully, recalling her own experience with height issues.

Hatter scrunched his forehead and pursed his lips, "Well, if this is what it feels like to be small, I wonder how it is to look down at the world, being too big for it. I suppose only one who was as large as a house would know," he joked. turning to Alice to see her fuming face. Oh, did he love when her face turned as red as the painted flowers in the Red Garden.

"Laugh all you want, but I was but a little girl. Being that big and feeling that lost was not something I'd like to do again, that's for sure," she huffed, sticking her tongue the Hatter's way, in which he responded by pulling on it.

"Haaaaataaa!" Alice managed as the madman held onto her tongue, refusing to let go.

He chuckled once more, saying,"What's the matter, Hatter got your tongue?" and then went into a laughing fit.

Alice whined for a few more moments before Hatter let go, wiping his hand on his coat, then placing one curiously in his mouth. "Ummm! You taste like Earl Grey!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Who?!" Alice asked, confused at both the Hatter's actions and why he tasted this Earl Grey fellow. She sat up from her laying position and wrapped her arms around her bare ankles.

"Hahaha, silly Alice, Earl Grey is a tea, my dear, not a person. I think you're even madder than me!" he laughed again, slapping his knees and rolling about in the grass.

"Well, I never!" Alice said, embarrassed at her mistake and turned away from Hatter, looking to the her right when she heard a noise.

Hatter saw Alice turn her face and was about to apologize when he heard a rustling in the bushes to his right. He immediately went to Alice's side and withdrew a pair of sharp scissors from his suit pocket, pointing them in the direction of danger.

A figure revealed himself to be no one other than Hamish Ascot, the very man Alice refused not a few days ago. The look of shock spread about his face when he came across the pair, believing them to be quite a strange pair, a hatter and a young women, a women he recognized as, "Alice Kingsleigh?" he said surprised. Yes it was her, he knew her angelic face anywhere. She looked quite lovely in green, seeing her in this color for the first time, even though her hair was rather wild, as well as the state of her dress.

"Hamish?! What are you doing here?" Alice asked suddenly, scared that he would reveal the Hatter's identity to the others. She held Hatter's left hand tightly, telling him to calm down by covering his scissors filled hand with her own, slicing open her hand and causing her to hiss.

The ugly red-head man stared incredulously at the couple, who from their close distance and holding hands, was sure they were infatuated with each other. He felt angry at the girl for making a fool out of himself, leaving him standing in the gazebo, trying to propose the most romantic way he could think, and she ran off! What a fool he was to even consider her a suitable wife, for she was certainly the oddest girl he had ever known, always staring off into her own little world and asking strange questions. Maybe her denying him was better...

"I-I was going hunting about for fowl, you know Alice, May is duck season," he said very bluntly, wondering why she was questioning his affairs when she clearly had some of her own.

"I should ask why you are here in the middle of the forest, and with this strange fellow?" he demanded, feeling the sting of his words escape his toothy mouth.

"We--I was walking through the forest like I always do, searching for a, uh," she paused suddenly, thinking of something clever to say when Hatter jumped in the conversation. "A raven!" he exclaimed, a bit to hasty to be believable, but at least it was a likely thing to search for in a forest.

"A raven? Really?" asked the snobby aristocratic male, his rifle hung on his back was now just visible.

"Yes a raven," said Alice, shooting a "be quiet" look Hatter's way, before continuing, "Yes, I was wondering if a raven would know why ravens are like writing desks..." said Alice, smiling at the course of the private joke between the two odd friends. Hatter winked in Alice's direction, going not unnoticed by Hamish.

"Why is a raven is like a writing desk? What kind of a riddle is that? It makes no sense whatsoever," he said, now officially convinced the girl was indeed mad.

"It doesn't have to make sense to be true," said the Hatter, not liking the lack of muchness from the dull man, nor the peculiar look he had about his face when he looked towards Alice.

"Well, what were you going to do once you found out that ravens can't talk?" asked Hamish accusingly when felt the two were lying.

"I was going to, er, um," Alice stuttered for a second time, wishing Hamish would just leave them alone. She'd rather be lost in this forest forever with Hatter than to be in his presence for much longer.

"We were going to steal a feather! See, I'd think it quite lovely to place on a hat," said Hatter, though he made it up on the spot, he had felt like making Alice a hat for sometime.

"A hat? Do you make hats?" asked Hamish, as he seemed even more surprised to find Alice with a hatter of all people.

"Yes, sir, Mr...." Hatter said defensively, wondering what this bloke was criticizing him for.

"Mr. Ascot. And you're name is?..." said Hamish, just as curious as to why this hatter was roaming the forest with Ms. Kingsley who had been missing for quite a few days now.

"My name is--" hatter began but Alice cut him off causing Hamish to turn to her. "His name is Garrett Lowbottom," she said looking from Hamish to Hatter's raised brow then back to Hamish.

"Lowbottom...I believe I am not familiar with that name. Are you English?" he asked suspiciously.

Here Alice decided this was enough small talk as she sensed the tension radiating from the two and looked to Hamish.

"Mr. Ascot, can you please direct us to my manor?. I believe my mother and sister will want to see me, and my dear friend Garrett here," she said quickly, wanting to see her family instead of this fool.

"Yes, Alice, of course. Shall we?" he said as he turned on a heel, leading the way. The short journey was rather quiet, in fact, Hatter thought the forest was screaming in silence, with nothing but a random chirp of a bird, or a rustle of a tree. No one spoke a word, but Alice and Hatter were communicating through lips, that is, they were mouthing a private conversation, followed by raised eyebrows and awkward faces.

"Garrett?! Why can't I be Tarrant or Hatter?" whispered Hatter, who was walking a good 10 ft away from Hamish and a mere inches away from Alice. He pulled off his hat revealing his vibrant hair and scratched his head, imagining the idea of ditching Hamish and running wild in the forest with Alice.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, "it isn't a good idea for you to be Tarrant here, just trust me," Alice said quietly, feeling confident that by changing his name he would be a bit safer than if he was Mr. Hightopp. She held her hand tighter, trying to stop the bleeding from her cut. Hatter saw the status of her hand, withdrawing his colorful scarf from his suit, and carefully wrapping it about her small hand to stop the bleeding. It was a shame that Chessur wasn't here, otherwise a cut like this would have healed by now. After his treatment, he placed a kiss upon the wound and then looked up into her eyes.

Hatter never trusted anyone as much as he did Alice this moment, nodding a clear yes, "I do," and with that, he turned his head forward, taking in the strange world called Otherland, or rather as Alice kept correcting him, England.

When the travelers came to the end of the forest, Hamish turned to Alice and Garett and said,"Well, here we are. Your manor is not a kilometer from here to the east, right near the Yorkshires manor like it's always been. I myself would love to escort you there, however, I have some more hunting to do," Hamish said, his words sizzled with undertones that did not go unnoticed by Alice or the Hatter.

"Well, I wish you luck Mr. Ass," said Hatter, receiving a low brow from Hamish and a raised brow from Alice.

"Ascot, and I bid you two farewell, who knows, maybe I'll switch to raven hunting instead," he cruelly joked, then walked back into the forest.

When it appeared the two to be alone, Alice sighed in relief while Hatter shot a dirty look back into the forest, a sour face upon his head and a sideways glance Alice's way. "Well that man is probably the most unagreeable man in the world! Bloody bugger! Why, I should go back there and, uh, do something!" Hatter said, not sure what he would do but certainly felt a strong dislike for the man.

"Yes, he is a rather horrible ass. Speaking of ass, nice going Hatter! You know he owns half the land here in this part of England!" said Alice, frustrated at Hatter's lack of holding anything in. Usually it was quite refreshing to be with someone who spoke his mind as freely as she did, however it seemed Hatter knew not the time to quit.

"Well, any man that acts in such a manner in front of a beautiful lady should always be considered an ass," said Hatter decisively, crossing his arms over his chest and readjusting his hat.

"I suppose you're right. He is an ass," she giggled then looked ahead and stopped. " but all the same, we are here for a while and I am going to have to introduce you to my family and hopefully, they will let you stay," said Alice, looking from her large pale blue manor that was approaching to the audacious hatter to her left. She crossed her fingers that her mother would not have a heart attack at the sight of the madman, but she was quite sure her sister would find him agreeable. She looked in hatter's direction and saw the look of uncertainty in his eyes. He must be feeling a bit strange here, in this new world with new people.

Hatter had been too busy watching the carriages and the strange beasts called horses pull along the carts full of people. Maybe here people couldn't walk for far distances or they had no friendly beasts like the Bandersnatch to ride. He was sad that he had to go by a false name, however, if Alice thought it necessary it was better to listen to her. He supposed he had to make up a new alias as well. If he was Garrett Lowbottom, he needed a town to be originated from, a reason why her was visiting, and why he would be staying at Alice's manor. He looked to the young girl as they continued walking then spoke. "Alice, if I am to be Garrett, then where should I say I am from?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes, your origin, hmmm... I think you should be Garrett Lowbottom from London, and you are a hatter," to which she smiled at he man then continued, " and you helped me when I got lost in the forest. As a thank you, I will invite you to stay with me for however long we must and then..." Alice stopped, not sure what would happen after. If Underland were to be under complete control of the Prince of Spades or Alcide or whoever stole the Tempus Mobilis, then who knows what was to become of Hatter and Alice.

"It will all work out Alice. I know it. I just have this feeling that being with you, I will be fine. I just hope Underland, the Queen, and all our friends have the same luck," he said sadly, suddenly reflecting for his beloved friends. He hoped for their safety.

"Thank you Hatta," she smiled up at the honest madman, admiring his compassion and his sincerity, then grabbing his hand in hers. Together, the two walked toward the Kingsley Manor, dreading what was to come.

Alice saw the iron gates and paused in front to smooth out her dress and play with her hair. She looked to Hatter, and gave him a glance over. He smiled his gapped tooth smile and straighten his scarf and hat, hoping his erratic orange hair wouldn't cause quite a stir like Alice had predicted. The took a deep breath, and pushed through the gates and walked up to the front door, Alice knocking anxiously, her heart beating in anticipation for the door to open.

A young woman, maybe twenty and seven in age, answered the door automatically, her eyes from the floor to the sight that was upon her, brown eyes popping dramatically out of her head and a hand covering her mouth to the response of the madman and madwoman at the doorstep.

Alice knew this maid to be Cady, one who she grew up with like another older sister, although she was not always allowed to play with them. She liked Cady because when her father had passed, and her mother and sister had often seemed in grief of their loss, Cady had made it her mission to make the young girl laugh, always playing hide and go seek with the younger girl, and making up stories together. Alice had told Cady of her dream of Wonderland, although the girls were very young, Alice was sure Cady still remembered. She wondered if Cady would recognize this man of her dreams, so to speak.

The maid Cady gasped in shock at the two, immediately recognizing Alice, however, the man she was with was quite otherworldly. He seemed a bit out of place, with his vibrant orange hair, his oddly colored suit and his unique and outlandish top hat. The maid dropped her hand from her mouth then squealed, "Alice!" then threw her arms around the young miss, squeezing Alice until she could hardly breathe. Alice responded by retuning the hug, then said, "Cady, I've missed you so! Tell me, how's Mother, and Margaret?" Alice asked abruptly, although she loved the girl like a sister, her biggest concern was her family's reaction to Hatter.

"Oh, they have been both a mess, Miss. Mrs. Kingsleigh had the police search for you for the first month, but as the days passed on, she assumed you ran away for good. Margaret believed you to be taken against your will, but I always thought you a free spirit and knew you were away on an adventure!" said Cady happily as she knew the girl the best.

Alice returned the smile, thankful for such a friend. "Oh, well you are quite right Cady. Now, before I go show up like a ghost in my own home, I want to introduce you to someone," said Alice, clearing her throat and turning to the Hatter, "His name is Garrett Lowbottom, and he is a hatter," she said joyfully, looking into his hazel eyes and winked in his direction. Hatter removed his top hat and stuck out his pale hand for Cady to shake, in which she reached out slowly, cautious to touch the strange man.

"Hello, Mr. Lowbottom. My name is Catherine Mellouise, but everyone calls me Cady. It is very nice to meet you," she said as politely as her shock could allow her, then curtsied quickly in her black dress.

"Well, now that you two are acquainted, can you please take me to Margaret, I think it best to see her first," said Alice, preparing herself for her sister's possible reactions. Cady nodded, and lead the two through the doorway and down the hall into a large room the maid called the library, and then bowed once more, telling Alice she would catch up with them later. Once Hatter and Alice were left alone in front of the door, they glanced at each other, then smiled nervously before entering the room.

Hatter looked up in awe of the size of the room, filled with dozens of bookshelves and thousands of books, of every color and size he could think of. Of course there was a library in Underland, yet many of the creatures could not write without what humans called thumbs, so the authors were slim in Underland, however that was not the case in England. Hatter wondered how many people here were writers, however, he'd save the question for Alice another time.

Alice glanced about the great room, looking for her sister who seemed to live in the library, always with her nose in a book. As a child, Alice remembered when her sister learned how to read, finding the hobby quite boring herself, Alice always wanted to live the adventure while Margaret wished simply to read about it. In fact, her sister was there the day Alice first went to Wonderland, reading from a very boring history book when Alice and Dinah decided to chase a certain White Rabbit. She wondered what her sister would have done if she traveled to the strange land with her.

Alice found her sister sitting in a comfy chair upon a great wood table, a small pile our books to her left, and a larger pile to he right. Currently, the woman was reading, _The Tell-Tale Heart _by Edgar Alan Poe. Alice assumed it to be a new book, as the author was quite unheard of, and no doubt would be lucky to be remembered for this particular book. Ignoring the literature for a moment, Alice and Hatter walked up to the table, causing the slightly older woman to look up from her book, and drop not only her mouth bu the whole novel itself.

Margaret was speechless. Here was her little sister, who just so happened to be missing for a few months now and suddenly return, and with such a strangely dressed man with quite an odd face. The orange around his eyes made the pink of his lips profoundly stand out and his brilliantly orange hair that lived beneath an antique top hat that read "10/6" was quite a sight. He smiled brightly, with a gap between his two front teeth, something their mother always pegged as a sign of low class. Margaret did not mean to stare, as she was taught it a very rude thing to do, however something about this man required a full amount of attention that cared not for manners.

"Margaret! How are you my sister? Has it been quite a bore without me here?" said Alice, acting overly friendly to get on her sister's good side. The older sister looked from the strange man to her sister, responding to her questions by rising from her chair and hugging her sister.

"Alice! Where in the world have you been?! Mum and I have been looking everywhere for you! You just ran off after you told Hamish Ascot no, and then, you were gone, again, but this time for months," said Margaret, he eyes showed the amount of desperateness the sister was without her baby sister.

"Well, not in this world, to say the least. And did you say months?" Alice asked suddenly, putting two and two together. _Months? Had time really flown by that quickly here?_

"Yes, you disappeared in March and today is May 2nd. What happened to you?" her sister asked, her eyes on the strange man once more.

"I will tell you and mother at tea. I really don't want to repeat myself. Oh, and I feel terrible. Margaret, this is my longtime friend, Hat--Garret Lowbottom," said Alice, not so smoothly, nearly revealing Hatter's true identity. She turned to Hatter and her looked to the elder Ms. Kingsleigh, smiling politely, then removing his hat once more and shaking her hand.

"How do you do, Ms. Kingsleigh. It is quite a library you've got here. Where I am from, books are not as common as a Red Queen," Hatter chuckled, before realizing her was speaking of Underland, then stopped abruptly, his face red with embarrassment.

"It's Mrs. Manchester and yes, uh, and where do you come from Mr. Lowbottom?" she asked perhaps more curiously than her younger sister.

Hatter simply looked towards Alice, allowing her to do the explanations. Alice saw this look and turned to her sister. "Margaret, I'd rather discuss everything with Mother present," said Alice, hoping to get her story straight before tea.

"Well, I'm here now, so tell me Alice, what have you been up to these two long months, hmm?" said a stern voice from the doorway. Alice, Margaret, and Hatter all turned to gaze into the very narrow eyes of a tired Mrs. Kingsleigh, and oh the look on her face, Alice knew that convincing her mother of letting her hatter stay would be quite an obstacle.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit late, but to make up for it, I wrote a little more than usual. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far and although this might not seem all that exciting now, I do have some pretty mad plans for my next few chapters. This week is **spring break** and I plan to spend a few hours a day to writing this story. I am also thinking of posting a **new chapter every 2 days** so I have enough time to look over it for you guys and catch my errors. Thanks again to those who helped my out with my grammar from the last chapter. I really need a **beta**, so if your interested, not only will you be helping me and other fans out, you will also get **sneak peeks** for the next chapters, so hit me up! : )

More **madness** to come!

Alicia Strange


	8. Very Good Advice

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, curious ladies and gentle hatters! I have received much more affection than I thought possible and I must say, you all are excellent fans for pointing out my flaws, for without you, I would be a grammatical mess. This chapter contains some nudity, but don't jump to conclusions just yet. You must read to find out more! Hehehe!

* * *

Chapter 8: Very Good Advice

"Well, I'm here now, so tell me Alice, what have you been up to these two long months, hmm?" said a very suspicious Mrs. Kingsleigh, eying her daughter and the strange fellow from the doorway's distance. The woman had grown very distressed at her daughter's disappearance, blaming it on her wild, untamed sense of insecurity, yet she hadn't believed her daughter to run off with a man, especially a Scot, no doubt. Why Alice had refused Hamish was likely of her character, but not understood by many, especially for being such a radiant beauty at nineteen; Mrs. Kingsleigh herself was married at eighteen, and she believed her youngest to be well ready for marriage at this age, yet, she had been fortunate to meet the wonderful Charles Kingsleigh, a man of great vision and compassion for others. The few who knew him to this extent lavished in his presence and she felt much like the queen of his world, with her daughters as the princesses. However, Hamish Ascot was no where near the man Charles was, and she believed him to be a suitable husband for Alice due to the amount of security and money she would inherit, and as Mr. Kingsleigh died those eleven years ago, Mrs. Kingsleigh's biggest obstacle was getting Alice married off to a well mannered husband of great wealth and stability, not necessarily love.

Immediately, Hatter felt upset for bringing Alice into this situation. The hard look of scrutiny stung his usually madly happy mood, and he wished noting but for Mrs. Kingsleigh to like him, and not assume the worst between himself and her daughter, especially if she suspected the very strange connection that grew stronger between the odd pair. Hatter was sure that he had never met anyone so incredibly perfect for him than Alice, yet igniting his affections with her might not work to his advantage, especially at the moment. He stood up straight and removed his hat, holding it to his side, and stepped forward, distracting Mrs. Kingsleigh with his bold move.

"Mrs. Kingsleigh, allow me to explain everything over a grand cup 'o tea. I am sure all your questions will be thoroughly answered once we have calmed down a bit, hmm?" he spoke very properly, his Scottish accent a little more noticeable than before, bowing in front of the woman. This caught everyone in the room off guard, as the madman had barely spoken a few words and was now suggesting tea. Mrs. Kingsleigh recovered momentarily and a quick, "Of course, tea," and turned on her heel out the door, with Margaret, Alice, and Hatter following cautiously.

They followed the woman into a dining room with a long table that could seat at least twelve. Hatter never saw a tea table so decorated with a pure white table cloth, upholstered chairs, matching place mats, and expensive china. A large silver chandelier hung overhead that lighted the wide room, and several maids and servicemen were placing some masked trays of food upon the table. Delighted to have a nice cup of tea with his dear Alice, Hatter tried to hide his overly bearing grin while they took their seats, with Mrs. Kingsleigh at the head, Margaret at her right, Alice at her left, leaving Hatter to sit next to Alice.

Once seated, the servants asked the people what they would like in their tea, gracefully pouring them a cup and handing them sugar, cream, and scones. After they disappeared, Mrs. Kingsleigh stirred her tea quickly, looking up to face her daughter. "Alice, I believe we are all ready to hear your story of things. Where have you been and why?" said her mother, her narrow blue eyes on Alice.

Alice wasted no time in her response, reflecting over their story once more in her head. "Well, after I told that horrid Hamish Ascot that I couldn't possibly say yes to a man such as him, I ran off, to clear my mind and with every intention of living a lonely life as an old maid if I was to be forced into such a arrangement, but something strange happened..." said Alice, remembering her running through the woods and falling down the rabbit hole once more, but she wouldn't reveal that to her mother, or even her sister, for they couldn't believe such a thing.

"How strange, Alice?" said her sister Margaret, who took a break from her tea and was staring intently at the girl. Alice looked back at her sister, then turned briefly to Hatter; he too, was waiting eagerly for her to finish her tale, the look of suspense in his technicolor eyes.

"Well, I got a bit lost, actually, and I was calling for help, but no one came. After dark, I felt utterly hopeless. I thought I heard someone call my name, and I ran in that direction, only to run right into a tree!" she exclaimed, liking the sound of her story the more she told it. Hatter spit up a bit of his tea when he heard this, and all eyes were on him momentarily, as he wiped his pale face with a napkin and excused himself.

"Then, I woke up a bed, in a unfamiliar home. Not only did I have no idea who I was, or who brought me there, I looked around and knew nothing of where I was or why. Then, Mr. Lowbottom here came to me and told me he found me in the woods, and unconscious. Apparently, my body had went into a coma for two weeks," spoke a very clever Alice, adding in the idea of a coma to make up for her disappearance.

"A coma, you said? And how did Mr. Lowbottom know it was a coma you suffered from? Tell us, Mr. Lowbottom, are you a doctor?" said Mrs. Kingsleigh, half-hoping he was for it may mean, despite his outward appearance, that her daughter had chosen a man wisely.

"No, Mrs. Kingsleigh, I am not. I am a hatter," he said proudly, tipping his top hat in her direction. The elder woman gasped suddenly.

"A hatter? Well, then, how did you help Alice with her injuries, surely a hatter would know nothing of medicine," said Alice's mother, skeptical at the story as it continued.

"Well, I was just getting to that, Mother," said Alice abruptly, trying to regain control of the conversation, while also, trying to hide her scarf covered wound. She added a tad more sugar to her tea, much to her mother's dislike, however, it was the only way she could feel at ease, or as Hatter liked to say, "a pinch of sweet is but a treat, but the more you add shall make you mad!". She adjusted her shoulders and looked to the Hatter for inspiration. "Garrett's sister is practicing in medicine, and insisted I stay at their home while I recovered and until I remembered who I was. It is quite an odd thing to not remember your name or where you came from, and had it not been for Garrett here, I surely would have gone mad in trying to figure it out," she said admiringly, turning to the now blushing madman in the seat next to her.

"Oh, well I suppose a thank you is needed, Mr. Lowbottom, for tending to my sister while she was lost. Thank you for such a noble and compassionate act," said Margaret thankfully, seeing the connection between the two to be closer than she expected.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Manchester," he said gratefully, then looked to Alice once more, liking her story more than he thought.

"Wait, Alice, how did you come to remember your identity, or your home?" said Mrs. Kingsleigh, still unsure about all this.

"I don't know, I just took a walk with Garrett in the woods and then I remembered everything. Then I told him that I needed to go home, and he insisted he escort me here, and that's it," said Alice finally, happy to have finished her explanation.

"Well, it certainly is glad to have you back Alice. Mr. Lowbottom, where is it that you live again?" said Margaret, wondering why she had never heard of the name Lowbottom before.

Hatter suddenly gulped, and looked towards Alice, then repeated what she had told him to say. "I live in London with my younger sister, Mirana. She is a doctor's aid, more formally a nurse, and I am a hatter, " he said, making up a name for his supposed sister, smiling his gappy mouth to Alice.

"Yes, you said that already, but are you English?" said Alice's mother, now setting her eyes on the orange haired man seated closely to her daughter.

"Yes, my family moved from Scotland nearly twenty years ago. My parents died a few years back, so I've made it my duty to care for my sister. I learned my trade from my father, who was a hatter in Scotland," said Hatter, who used his real past to concoct a new history. It was quite fun, he thought, especially the part that Alice had made up.

"Is that so? Well, I am sorry for your loss, sir. You must tell your sister of our gratitude as well," said Margaret, sipping the last of her tea, and nibbling on a cranberry scone.

"Of course, Madam," he replied rather joyfully, glancing at Alice's well appreciated smile.

"Mother, is it at all possible that Mr. Lowbottom stay with us for a few days? We came on foot and I am sure he is as tired as I am?" said Alice carefully choosing her words, hoping her mother would take the bait.

"Yes, Madam, that would be quite lovely. I have never seen this part of the country before," he offered, wishing to become better acquainted with this new world, and Alice's loved ones of course. Although he knew Mrs. Kingsleigh to be wary of the man, he had a feeling she liked him.

"Well, I suppose one night would not be such a bother, besides, we'd like to hear more about you, Mr. Lowbottom," she said decisively, hoping to figure out if the two were indeed romantically involved with each other.

"Please, Madam, call me Garrett. I'd much rather be addressed by that than my surname, quite dreadful is it not?" he joked, laughing about with his gap visible, looking intently in Alice's direction.

"Hmm hmm, I suppose it is," said Mrs. Kingsleigh, her voice much warmer than before. Something about this strange man reminded her of her dear Charles, though she would never peg her husband as mad as this man seemed, yet they were very similar in manner and the ability to make women laugh. Alice threw a mental "we did it!" look Hatter's way, then finished her sweetened tea, suddenly feeling the urge to wash up, only imagining the state of her hair.

The group rose from their seats after a few more moments, and Alice decided to take Hatter on a tour of her home. She showed him the living room, which was decorated in the same elegant manner as the dining room, as well as the kitchen. They traveled outside to the garden, and Hatter was shocked at the idea that flowers in Otherland could not speak a word. Alice giggled furiously as he pressed his ear to each blooming bud, yet heard nothing, and then preceded to speak to the flowers, in hopes of coaxing a whisper from them.

"Why is it they speak not? COuld it be that they refuse to talk to these annoying buggers or that they simply have no voice box? And why do they grow this tall when Underlandian flowers are at least six feet high?" he spoke swiftly, babbling on about the differences in nature here as opposed to Underland.

"I don't know Hatta, they just don't. In Underland things are given the right to live anyway they wish, and here in England, things just are, with no opinion of the matter.," Alice said sadly, missing Underland and wishing it would be safe for them to return soon.

"Strange," Hatter marveled, as he ran about the garden like a puppy, sniffing and touching everything he could, asking Alice more questions she could not answer. They remained in the garden for a few minutes more, until Cady entered the greenery with orders to bring the two to their separate rooms.

Alice and Hatter followed shortly, speaking excitedly together, through their silent lips. "Alice, I know it to be not proper to sleep in your room, but I would feel quite out of place and lonely by myself," he mouthed, his pink lips pouting and his orange eyebrows scrunched sadly, begging her with his eyes.

"Hatta, no! As much as I would like that, it is entirely improper here. What if someone sees us?" she returned quietly as Cady lead them down the hallway.

"They shan't! I promise, I will be a very crafty Hatter," he winked, and all Alice could do was shake her head, a smile upon her lips.

Cady stopped abruptly to a wooden door, just down the hall from Alice's room, and opened the door. They all looked inside and saw what was a fine guest room, with a queen sized bed large enough for three of the Red Queen's heads, a matching chest of drawers and vanity with a tall mirror. Hatter followed Cady inside and sat upon the bed, testing its softness and bounciness. Cady placed a few sets of clothing on the chest in front of the bed, then smiled at the hatter.

"Here you go, Mr. Lowbottom. This shall be your room for the remainder of your stay. I've gathered a few suits, and nightwear for you as well. I sure hope they fit, you are a bit taller than the late Mr. Kingsleigh," she remarked, remembering the kind man like he was her own father.

"Thank you my dear Cady. It is such a blessing to have such a friendly maid. If you were in my home, I would provide nothing but the best for you as well," he said thankfully to the young woman, causing her to blush sweetly and curtsy once more, while Alice shot a strange look toward Hatter, one that he had never seen before.

"Thank you sir. Now Alice, if you will follow me, I believe you have a great need of a bath," Cady replied, forgetting that they were in the presence of the man and no doubt embarrassed the mistress. Alice blushed, hearing a quiet laugh from Hatter's mouth as she turned around before exiting the room and seeing a playful look escape his eyes. She followed Cady to her room, which was conveniently located not too far from Hatter's. Inside her room was a similar display, yet her bed was more delicately crafted and larger than the guest bed. He vanity was two sizes larger as well as her closet of clothes. The pastel colors of her bed spread felt dull compared to the vibrancy of Hatter's home and she knew the madman was dying in this world that lack extensive color.

The young maid placed a fuzzy yellow towel on the girl's bed, as well as a silky robe, then she headed to the wash room and drew a bath for the lady. As the water poured loudly into the ivory tub, Cady sat on the tub's edge, watching Alice from a short distance stare from her window to her door, a deep longing the maid could only speculate. When the water was drawn, she beckoned Alice near, and helped the lady out of her clothes and into the tub. Alice felt like a child once again, as this was something Cady would do for her when she was younger, or when she was ill, yet she also knew this was a way for the maid to speak to her on a more personal level.

"Ooh, this water is quite warm, thank you Cady," said Alice, who laid back and closed her eyes, enjoying the way the warm water worked out her tense muscles and longing desires.

"You're very welcome Aly," she said, using her nickname and smiling, then fetched the soap and washcloth for the lady, handing them to her while she bathed. "What happened to your hand, there?" asked Cady, seeing the scarf wrapped upon the girl's left hand.

"Oh, I got cut in the forest. It's nothing, really," she said dismissively, then after a bit of a fight, allowed Cady to wrap it properly in gauze.

"Aly, may I ask you a question?" Cady said politely, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"Of course, Cady. You're like my sister. Ask me anything," responded Alice warmly as she rubbed the soap about her body.

"Yes, well, did anything happen between you and Mr. Lowbottom?" she asked curtly before being insisted by Alice to call him Garrett.

"Well, I suppose not," she said quite sadly, as if she desired them to have a much more affectionate relationship, "I mean, he did save my life and I did his," she said, then remembered she was not to speak of Underland.

"You saved his life? How?" Cady seemed more interested now, as she leaned over the tub's railing to hear more, her long brown hair tied up nicely in a simple updo.

"Well, I, um," stuttered Alice, not quite sure as to what to tell her friend, then after a moment, decided that Cady was the most trust worthy lady she knew, besides Queen Mirana, of course, and began to speak. "Cady, if I tell you something, do you swear to keep this secret forever, that is, you can tell not a soul, not a cat, and not even a flower what I tell you?" asked Alice seriously, hoping she was doing a wise thing.

Cady placed her hand up in oath and swore, not finding Alice's way of speaking odd at all. "I swear on my life so," she said then looked towards the girl in the bath intently.

Alice took a deep breath, then submerged herself in the soapy water, breaking the surface after a quick moment. "I didn't hit my head on a tree. It was more like I fell down a hole..." she offered, hoping the lady would understand her hinting, however, Cady just stared back in confusion. "You recall when I was about six or so, that I told you of the wondrous place that I dreamed of?" Alice asked, hoping her longtime friend remembered.

Cady nodded, "Yes, the one with the Blue Caterpillar and the Cheshire Cat?" she asked, to which Alice nodded, tucked a wet lock of blond hair behind her ear, and continued. "Well, it wasn't a dream. I actually went there, three times now," she said, then began telling the maid all about her adventures in Wonderland, including her slaying of the Jabberwocky, befriending the great Bandersnatch, and the banishing of the Red Queen and Knave of Hearts. She went into detail of each character she met, including the White Queen, March Hare, Mallymkum the Dormouse, the White Rabbit, and then to the expected topic, the Mad Hatter.

"The Mad Hatter? You mean--Garrett is...?" Cady asked suddenly when Alice described the madman, shocked to discover the fictional man to be truly real.

"Yes, he is indeed the Mad Hatter. Actually, his real name is Tarrant Hightopp, but he likes to go by Hatter," explained Alice, who was now scrubbing her arms intently.

"Well, Aly, if I didn't trust you like I do, I would not believe a word of this nonsense to be true, except I have the proof only a few doors down!" Cady exclaimed, wrapping her mind around the idea of this strange world in which Alice had returned from. She was certain that if the Red Queen was banished far away, then the Prince of Spades was to blame for the stolen pocket watch, which she just discovered, could control time? And Alice and Hatter were sent into this world to hide from the thief? It was all so confusing.

"Ah, Cady, you have no idea how great it feels to tell you! I've been keeping this in for so long that surely I thought I'd go..." Alice began, but Cady interrupted, "Mad?" The two giggled in unison, finally feeling the strength in their friendship once more. But there still was one question unanswered.

"So, Aly, are you most certain there is nothing brewing between you and this Mad Hatter? I have eyes, you know, and by the sound of things, you two seem quite content in each others' company..." she asked accusingly, making note of the way Alice's cheeks burned a brilliant red and she covered her mouth. The lady in the bath simply laughed, then dunked her head in the water again, until she heard Cady above the surface say, "No way, Miss, you _will _tell Cady!" the maid laughed again, and awaited the girl to rise.

Reluctantly, Alice could only hold her breath for so long and was forced to surface, wiping her face of the soapy water, and patted herself dry with a towel. "Cady, have you ever been in love?" she asked her older friend, hoping to gain some intellect on the matter.

The maid rose from her seat on the bathroom floor, then wrapped a clean towel about the miss. "No, actually. I have had a few flings myself, but love, well, I am not sure what love is entirely. But you, is it true that our Miss Alice Kingsleigh has found a love?" Casy giggled once again, while she took a moment from finding the girl a dress to wear for the remainder of the day.

"I don't know. I can't deny my feelings for him are, well, strong. He is such a funny man, always finding a way to make me laugh, or smile, and he is so considerate of me. Never have a met anyone who has beaten me in my own madness," Alice said boldly, her emotions suddenly flooding the room.

"Well, well, it seems you, my dear, are in fact, in love!" said Cady joyfully, feeling a deep happiness for her friend, and helping the lovesick lady into a corset, an act in which the girl hated above nearly everything.

"Ow, ugh, I hate these things!" exclaimed Alice when she felt so constructed by the object about her ribs, she couldn't breathe.

"Sorry, Miss, but you know these will keep your fine shape. Best to wear them while you're still young," said Cady, suddenly feeling a bit sad for herself, lacking a love of her own.

"Aw, Cady, don't beat yourself up. If a girl as mad as myself can find someone to match her madness, I am positive their is a man out there for you," the squeaky clean girl said, drying her hair with a towel.

"Yes, that's very good advice. You know, your mum thought she was going to have to set you up with Lord Danster's son, Albert," the maid laughed madly at the idea of the ugly, dull man who spoke of nothing more than chocolate tarts.

"Oh no, Queen Mirana forbid," she joked, brushing out her wet blond hair, and gazing at her cheerful face in the mirror.

"Haha, yes, that would be indeed horrible," mused Cady again, before gathering up the dirty towels, "I wish I could stay longer, Aly, but I have some more things to do. Thank you for telling me all this, I feel so blessed to have such a trusting friend."

"Oh, no, thank you, Cady, for being such a loyal friend. I couldn't trust anyone more than you," said Alice, then hugged the girl before she left the room. Alice finished getting ready, then decided to see what her dear friend Hatter was doing.

She walked around the familiar hallway and found the door that Hatter was behind and knocked softly. Now Hatter had quite a habit of not answering the door, so after Alice knocked again, and called out, "Garrett!" she decided to walk in, finding a shirtless Hatter, buttoning up his trousers. Alice turned immediately in shock, feline utterly embarrassed and rude for barging in his room.

Hatter, however, stared blankly at the sight of a freshly dressed Alice, with the look of shock upon her face. he saw her eyes gaze from his face to his bare chest and down to his hands that were near his, area, and he felt like never before. Suddenly, he wished Alice would ignore what was proper and polite, and just give in to what she felt, if she did indeed feel the way he did about her.

"Sorry, Hatter! I was just checking on you and I didn't mean to barge in at all," she said avoiding her eyes to meet his face.

"It's fine, Alice, I am not bothered as much as you might believe, and I thought it was you who said you were not a very proper lady?" he joked, his green eyes sparkling as her threw on his dress shirt.

"I-I did say that, huh?" she laughed nervously, her dreams of Hatter flooding her mind at the moment. She peeked between her hands and saw that he was now buttoning his shirt and decided to look. She walked cautiously toward his bed and sat at the edge, admiring his larger figure from her distance.

"Yes, you did. I was just about to find you. I have some news about Underland," he said suddenly, walking up to her and grabbing her hand, leading her to his mirror. The two stared back into their reflections and Hatter touched its surface, closing his eyes and whispering in Underlandish. Then, out of nowhere, their reflections disappeared and the face of a beautiful woman with platinum hair and dark lips and eyes stared back at them. Her usual happy smile was replaced with the look of distress.

"Hatter, Alice, how are things there in your world?" she asked anxiously, gauging the depth of turmoil by what they would reveal.

"Well, things are going well, my Queen. Alice has introduced me to her family and we have encountered no one of suspicion except for that bloke who Alice had turned down, thankfully," said Hatter, felling rather desperate to know of the state of Underland.

"Well that certainly is good to hear. Underland has yet to experience any changes in time issues, though it has been only a few hours since you two have left. Bayard and his bloodhounds have followed a trail that ended abruptly at the Henay River near the abandoned Diamonds Castle. They have searched from there, yet found nothing but the broken chain of the Tempus Mobilis. I am afraid that it may be a new threat to Underland is endangering us. You two must remain there until I figure out who exactly is behind this," she said reluctantly, her eyes shifted from Alice to Hatter.

"Oh, no. Queen Mirana, will you promise to notify us of any changes as soon as you get them?" she asked, hoping they would fin the culprit as soon as possible.

"Yes, I solemnly promise to do so. Be careful you two, for this thief might have found his or her way into your world," she warned, then disappeared from the mirror, reflecting back the pair's scared faces.

"Oh, this is terrible! I certainly hope dear Hare and Mallymkum have made time for tea, otherwise they shall grow mad in desperateness, worrying about this threat," said Hatter, his concern for all of his friends was as strong as Alice's.

"Yes, and poor Chessur and Tweedles, I hope they are all safe," she remarked once more before putting her head down, only to feel the softness of his hands lift her chin to meet his eyes.

"We must do what we can to ensure their safety," said Hatter before holding out his hand for her to grab it and follow him out the door, and down the hallway. The two began to speak of strange topics that suddenly entered their minds and laughed together, arms linked in and their closeness visible to all the servants who walked by.

When Margaret saw this behavior from the two, she immediately notified her mother, who met the two at the end of the hallway, surprising the two with a shocking question.

"Is it true that you two are, indeed, engaged to be married?"

* * *

Whoa, well that wasn't expected...Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. It was a mixture of all kinds of ideas, and a bit of romance.

More closeness of our favorite pairing in the next chapter, and perhaps a shocking discovery...

Alicia Strange


	9. Extreme

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, curious ladies and gentle hatters! This is a very heartfelt chapter and one in which I though needed to be explored. I know some of my fans want some more action and I swear to you that the next chapter will have all that and more. I can't meet everyone's needs, now can I?

Now, this chapter is the longest I've written, and is quite a piece of work on its own. I do not want to give away any details, so I'll let you find out the rest!

A very, very merry "Thank you!" shout out to my Beta, **islay12**, who edited this chapter for me. You rock! : )

By the way, _italics_ are _direct thoughts_ and _dreams_.

**Happy Unbirthday to al**l! Except to those who are reading my story on your birthday, to which if you ask for a gift, I already gave you one (P.S. It's what you're reading right now!) **XD**

* * *

Chapter 9: Extreme

"Is it true that you two are, indeed, engaged to be married?" asked an urgent Mrs. Kingsleigh. Her brilliant blue eyes stared directly into eyes of the same color in her daughter's face. She had supposed Alice and the man to be on friendly terms, for he had saved her life and taken her in, yet she was shocked to hear the servants' talk of a supposed engagement between the two, especially if this was indeed true. If it was, the woman would certainly have a heart attack, for not only was the man not what she herself thought of proper suitability, but her daughter had not told her a word of this.

Alice was speechless. She had not expected such a question thrown to her at this time in her life, yet she could speculate how her mother came to ask her such a thing. She, herself had heard a few servants mumble such rumors, yet she was sure her mother could see through them all and not bother herself with such trifling conversations. However, Alice suspected that it was her disappearance for so long that aided with her mother's worry; forming into such a ridiculous question. _Marry Hatter? Well, wouldn't that be something? Something, not so bad..._

"Mother, where did hear this from?" asked Alice, trying to prove her theories of the question's origin. She hadn't looked to Hatter to gauge his response to this; however she guessed his face to be as shocked as her own.

"Never mind, Alice, just tell me: are you and Mr. Lowbottom engaged?" she asked again, frustrated at the girl's denial. She saw her eldest daughter emerge from the west wing, and stop in surprise at the event that was occurring in the middle of the hallway.

"Mother, this is ridiculous! I've only just come home from being away for two months and this is how you choose to speak to me, your youngest daughter, through silly rumors and crazy accusations?" said Alice, half angry and half laughing at the situation. She'd always known her mother to be a bit judgmental, yet at this level, she had yet to be seen. She glanced quickly to Hatter who still had his arm linked in hers. His face resembled hers in shock. However, the look in his eyes revealed his mind was brewing something.

"Alice, if you don't tell me this instant if this is true, I will send him away. For good." She threatened, her eyes fierce and determined to discover the truth, however it may be.

"It is true Mrs. Kingsleigh, I have asked for your daughter's hand," said Hatter suddenly, stepping in front of her, his hand still holding Alice's tightly. He breathed in deeply and looked down at the woman, sending a serious affirmation of his answer into those lovely blue eyes he grew to adore. Despite what Alice wanted, Hatter believed that this was the best thing to do in the situation, as they would be returning to Underland hopefully very soon, and they needed to have a place with a large enough looking glass, just in case the Queen tried to contact them again. Without a looking glass, they were doomed in connection to Underland.

Alice chocked on her lack of air, as she had not expected Hatter to interfere in her conversation with her mother. _Why did he tell her that?! Now, who knows what will happen!_ She turned instantly to see his face and never saw a more determined Hatter; his face looked just as intense as when he fought that nasty Knave of Hearts on Frabjous Day. She looked to her mother whose mouth dropped nearly to the floor.

"Wha-what? So this is true? I-I," Mrs. Kingsleigh stuttered madly, then reached out for her daughter before her eyes rolled over and she dropped to the ground, landing on her side, her blond hair coming undone out of it's strict position. Both Hatter and Margaret pounced forward in an attempt to catch her falling, however they were too late. Hatter checked the woman's vitals and dubbed her alive, as Margaret called for a servant to come quickly.

As a group of helpers came in and examined the woman, Alice stared blankly at the situation, still in shock at her mother's question, Hatter's answer, and her mother's fall. This was all too much to take in for the girl. She was beginning to get used to the topsy turvy life in Wonderland, however, when her own world became upside down, she didn't know how to handle it. She saw Hatter shout to the servants to get her some water and fan her down, his distress evident in his eyes as he carried the woman to her quarters in a hurry. Alice shook herself out of her daze and followed the man, watching him gently place her mother on her giant bed, pushing the hair out of her tired face and turning to Alice herself. He looked ever so concerned. Grabbing her hand in his own and bringing it to his mouth, he whispered, "She will be fine, love, she will be fine". It was the first time he ever called her something like that and he hadn't noticed. Alice continued to look up at him, until she heard one of the servants say, "She's coming to."

Mrs. Kingsleigh opened her eyes carefully, blinking a few times to get a clear picture in her sight, and the first thing she saw was her daughter in the arms of that Garrett Lowbottom, his hand rubbing her back to comfort her, and kissing her forehead. Instead of becoming angry or upset, she simply opened her mouth in awe as she heard a whisper from her left ear. A very familiar voice said, "The best people are mad, Helen," and then stopped speaking as if he was never there.

Helen Kingsleigh never believed in ghosts or hearing voices, but she knew in the very depth of her core that it was Charles speaking to her, reminding her of their life together. The woman's eyes began to brim over with tears as the servants fussed over her, placing a cool cloth on her forehead and insisting her to drink some water. However she hear none of it, because her ears were listening intently to the Hatter's comforting words that he whispered into her daughter's ear. Then she closed her eyes and laid her head back, feeling the need to rest overwhelm her once more.

Alice had not seen her mother's face when the woman awoke, for her own was buried in Hatter's chest; her crying began after seeing her mother look so terrible. It reminded her of when her father died, leaving the three ladies all alone for many years; and Alice had hoped that this misunderstanding had not caused her mother's death. She was certainly glad to have Hatter to hold onto, for she could not hold her own body up with shaky legs. She noticed that her brother-in-law, Lowell, had recently come into the room and grabbed onto Margaret tightly, trying to comfort her in the same matter as Hatter did. From the look of it, she saw love leech out of his dark eyes, despite his indiscretions; it appeared he did love her sister.

An older man entered the room, with a stethoscope around his neck and quickly introduced himself as Doctor Gunther. Then went straight to the woman's bedside and began checking her vitals. After a few minutes he turned to the servants, who said that Hatter was the one to bring her to her bed.

"Sir, I believe you brought Mrs. Kingsleigh here to rest. Can you tell me what happened that caused her to faint?" he asked, his thick British accent was a bit hard to understand in his rushed manner.

"Yes, we were talking about a possible engagement between myself and Miss Kingsleigh here, and then when I told her it was true, she could hardly say a word and fell to the ground, as if she had no feet at all to support herself!" exclaimed Hatter, still surprised that the woman actually fainted. Though Alice looked scarily similar to her mother, she had not the fainting quality. He continued to hold onto Alice while speaking to the doctor.

"Hmm, I suppose any mother would faint as well," he chuckled, which seemed a rather mad thing to do at the moment; so much so that even Hatter looked to the man in question. "It seems it was purely shock that got the best of her. All she needs is a bit of rest. Now, I suggest you two figure out how to plan your marriage without scaring the lady any more, hmm?" He joked once more before telling a female servant to fetch him if anything serious occurred again before scurrying out the door.

Once the doctor left, the servants insisted they leave the room to let the madam sleep, and they agreed. Hatter held Alice's hand and took her out to the garden, where they could get some fresh air and speak freely. She was still a bit distraught, but had stopped her tears from falling. Hatter looked down at the beautiful girl with a wet face and smoothed out her blond hair from sticking to her forehead. She responded by looking up and meeting his blue-green eyes.

"I feel so bad, Hatter. I thought she was gone. I-I didn't know if I could take losing another parent," she said sadly, wiping her wet face with the sleeve of her yellow dress. Hatter merely nodded his orange head and waited for the girl to continue.

"Even though she never quite understands my curious nature, I will always love my mother. And for her to act in such a, uh, crazy manner, I don't know." she confessed, biting her lip.

"Alice, I know what it is like to lose a parent, and I lost the two most wonderfully mad people in the entire realm of Underland. Believe me, it's hard. But you are lucky, you see; you've got a mother that cares about you so much that she questions the man you're supposedly engaged to because she wants only the best for her daughter. And you've got a sister (one with her petticoats all pulled up too tight if you ask me) but a sister all the same. I have no one," he said sadly, trying to comfort the girl, although this was also very hard on him, especially because he saw flashes of fire and destruction that left only ruins remaining of his family's village.

Alice responded to this by placing a hand on his pale cheek, causing his to open and meet her eyes. "Hatta, you're not alone. You have many people that love you and care about you--March Hare, Chessure, Mallymkum, Queen Mirana, Tweedles, and I bet even Nivens cares about you as well," she assured the sad hatter, whose eyes never left her own. "Even I care," she spoke with her voice below a whisper as the lovely pink of his lips suddenly caught her current attention.

Hatter saw Alice move slowly in to meet his face as she rose on her tippy toes. He had awaited this moment for quite sometime, and he closed his eyes in anticipation of their lips meeting.

"Alice! Oh, Aly, where are you? Your mother is awake again!" shouted Cady from the estate's back door. Although the two could not see the maid, they immediately stopped their movements and fell down from their sweet high, backing away slightly from each other and turning in the direction of Cady's voice, avoiding eye contact with one another altogether. Alice began first, with Hatter following right behind.

_What in the world was that? Had I not heard Cady's voice, Hatter and I would have kissed just then! This is all so confusing._ Alice could not understand what was going on in her own mind and glanced behind her, watching Hatter look up momentarily to meet her gaze. She wondered what was going on in his mind.

_Oh, fierce fire fighting __fish sticks! How is it every time Alice and I are together, something awkward happens and...? Oh, well, I think I need some more tea!_ Hatter had a hard time processing the events that had just occurred and was quite dreading this talk with Alice's mother over their engagement. It was a rather odd thing to do, since the two weren't actually engaged, so he expected this to be a very queer conversation. He suspected Alice was upset at him for telling her mother that they were engaged, but she didn't understand the need for it at this moment. Hopefully he could have more time to better explain this all to her.

Cady saw the two enter from the garden and quickly urged them to follow her to the Madam's room. Once inside, she took her leave, but not without first peeking a brown eye through the keyhole of the door. She saw Hatter remain standing near the door, his lacy hat in his hands as he scratched his orange hair. Alice went to kneel next to her mother's bedside and grab the woman's hand, awaiting what she would say.

"Alice, I am very disappointed in you," she began hoarsely, clearing her throat before she continued. "That you neglected to tell me of your engagement, forcing me to figure it out myself," she said, staring from her daughter's face to that of Mr. Lowbottom's.

Alice nodded her head before she spoke. "I am so sorry, Mother. I just… didn't know how to tell you," She said unsure how to go about this lie.

Her mother lifted her chin a bit then asked Mr. Lowbottom to come to her side, in which he cautiously did so. She held her hand out for him to take and then she put his hand over Alice's, placing her own over theirs. They looked from her to each other in confusion, for they had not expected this whatsoever.

"Garrett, at first I believed you to be a terrible match for my Alice, and I had no particular liking to you at all. However, watching the way you comforted my daughter today, and over the last two months when she knew not herself, I realized something." She said intently, her tone switching from dislike to admiration.

"That you are everything she needs, and I would be glad to allow you to have her hand in marriage," she finished, smiling a tired grin to the strange hatter, whose face brightened instantly.

Hatter felt like a new man, as the woman he loved could finally be his because he had graciously received permission from her mother. However, there was one big issue in the matter; he had not actually proposed to Alice, let alone told her of his true feelings. He was sure she liked him, for they had nearly kissed outside in the garden, yet he had to know for sure before he got his hopes up. It was quite possibly the strangest situation he had ever been in; even weirder than waking up in bed with March Hare one night when the two had one too many cups of tea.

Alice couldn't believe this change in her mother, for she was not someone who gave her blessings easily, especially to a man who was but a hatter. Yet, she did! It was quite a shame that Hatter hadn't actually proposed to her, for then this would be a splendid ending to a fairytale in a book; instead, it only complicated a friendship in the midst of chaos, and possible destruction of the world she considered as her second home.

Hatter looked from Mrs. Kingsleigh to Alice then spoke happily, "Thank you Mrs. Kingsleigh, I promise that I shall provide your daughter with everything in world she desires." Then the Hatter kissed the woman's hands, as well as his apparent fiancée's hands.

The elder woman smiled contently and looked to her daughter. "Alice, tell your sister to help you plan everything out. We'll have only the best for you my dear. I just wish your father could have been here for this," she said sadly, her eyes closing for a moment before looking back to Alice's face.

"Yes Mother, but I'm not sure when we want to, err, get married," she said hesitantly, looking to Hatter for some help. He saw this look and knew not exactly what to say. "Alice and I have yet to discuss everything," he blurted, hoping that was the response she desired.

"Oh, it is fine, son," Mrs. Kingsleigh smiled briefly at the orange haired man. "We shall have it here, and it shall be a fine wedding! I am thinking maybe by Saturday, we can get everything in order," she said confidently, joyful that her daughter will finally marry.

Alice and Hatter looked to each other in distress, both pairs of eyes popping out from their skulls and the faint tint of pink appeared upon their cheeks. "Really, Mother, that is a bit soon..." Alice said instantly, hoping to get her mother to wait a bit longer, long enough for them to leave this world and avoid this awkward exchange, even if she herself was unsure about how she felt.

"No, no, Saturday it is! Now, off you two, you have but a few days to prepare," she insisted, watching the nervous couple walking to the door, both biting their lips.

When Cady saw them near the door, she ran down the hall, hoping that they didn't suspect her of watching the whole scene. She observed the pair to walk down the hall, throwing odd glances to each other, but not speaking a word. Deciding she had seen enough, Cady went back to the kitchen, to gather plates for the table settings.

Hatter was unsure what to tell Alice, as she did not appear too happy about the arrangement, yet he didn't sense a dislike either. It was as if she was numb, and confused about everything, just as he was. If the two did get married in a few days, he wanted it to be real, not just a hoax. He just had to figure out how to tell her of his feelings.

Alice stared blankly at the deserted hallway, avoiding Hatter's eyes entirely, as she was terribly confused at the situation. She was sure that what she felt for Hatter was indeed love, however, she did not want to marry him under false pretenses because she thought it would mean nothing. And, if a life with Hatter was what she wanted, then it would have to begin a different way.

They continued down the hallway in silence, eventually entering the dining room, seeing the table decorated with a golden glow, a large bird on the table, along with sides of greens and apples, and sauces that smelled simply delicious. Margaret was seated in her same chair, yet her husband sat at the head of the table. They looked to the couple entering the room and waited for them to sit before beginning to serve themselves. Alice saw that Margaret's eyes flickered back and forth from hers and Hatter's, wondering what her mother had told them.

Hatter however, felt the odd one in the bunch as he had never seen food like this before, especially a dead and baked bird about the table. Never in Wonderland would you see anyone eat a bird. It was just unheard of! They only ate what the land had provided them with, which were vruits and fregetables that grew off the trees. Yes, he felt this to be a strange dinner, yet he did not want to be rude, so when the waiter asked him how much meat he wanted, he nodded, "Just a bit, I'm not too hungry," gulping nervously as the chunk of meat plopped onto his plate. He watched in great disgust the man at the head of the table rip through the meat as if it was a delicious chocolate cake or blueberry scone. He looked away immediately, and asked the waiter for some tea, cream, and sugar. He was in much need of a quick fix of madness, as he sung one of his favorite songs in his head, "a pinch of sweet is but a treat, but the more you add shall make you mad!".

Alice looked away from her sister for a moment and watched Hatter interact with his food, the apparent look of disgust on his face as he peered at the food and to Lowell's awful eating habits; _really, was it so hard to chew with your mouth closed, honestly!_ Turning to Hatter, She saw him nod his head happily, and she suspected he was singing in his head, something he did when he needed to calm down. Alice herself wished she could silently sing with him as well, remembering the song that went like this, "Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at!", then her once upset face was replaced with a playful grin, one the Hatter saw and returned happily.

Margaret watched the two closely, seeing the way they communicated without words and knew her suspicions were correct. Alice was getting married, and to this hatter fellow. Although she wanted to be happy for her sister, she felt a concern for Garrett's ability to provide for her, as he was already caring for his sister; Mirana it was? Could she have a decent life with him? And what of their wedding?

"Alice, what did Mother tell you?" Margaret asked, not longer able to keep her mouth closed about the whole thing. Her husband took a break from his obnoxious chewing and stared at the girl and her supposed fiancé.

Alice dropped her fork, and played with the napkin in her lap, gathering up all that had happened in her mind before speaking. "She gave Garrett her blessing, and we are soon to be married," she said, a bit less excited than Margaret had hoped, it seemed she had a disliking to what was said earlier. Garrett had looked to his bride-to-be in concern, his once grin was replaced with pursed lips.

"Oh, well, that's great news! When is the wedding?" she asked, hoping she would have enough time to help her sister in the preparations.

Alice looked to Hatter and told him to reply with her eyes, and when he understood, he said, "Saturday," then reached beneath the table to grasped Alice's hand in his. To this, Margaret spit up a bit of her drink, using her napkin to wipe her face, "Excuse me, but did you say Saturday? That means we only have three days to plan!" she exclaimed, and Alice looked to her sister and nodded, saying, "Yes, Mother thought the sooner the better I suppose," and went back to playing with her salad, her hand still holding Hatter's.

"Well, then, tomorrow we shall begin planning, and we shall have you fitted for a dress," she said, then began blabbing about all the things Alice needed to do to prepare for her marriage, some of which caught Hatter's specific attention, causing Alice to blush, especially when Lowell commented on their wedding night.

After the two could endure no more torture, they excused themselves for bed, and met in the hallway, no longer thinking of the ceremony as much as the all the preparations that were needed. Hatter walked to Alice's left as always, but this time he sought her hand, enclosing it in his own. The gesture made her smile, and then she looked away, feeling the blush of her cheeks rise. When they came to his door, he wished her a good night, and then entered his room, leaving Alice alone in the hallway with her own thoughts.

She walked slowly to her room, searched for her nightgown and found a blue one with a white bow on each sleeve. She quickly removed her clothing and threw on the gown, ignoring the use of a slip, liking the way only a thin sheet of material covered her body. Her room felt stuffier than usual, so she went to the window and opened it, enjoying the cool night breeze that came into the room. Once she did this, she hopped in her bed, laying underneath the covers, and closing her eyes. However, after rolling around and switching positions, she couldn't get comfortable, and her worries of her impending marriage and possible destruction of Wonderland didn't help her into her dreamland either.

Eventually, she gave up on sleep completely, and was forced to face her thoughts of the man she was soon to marry. "Oh, Hatter, how I wish I could tell you how I feel, however I myself am unsure about my feelings for you. I just don't know how to act around you now. I suppose I should figure it out now, since I'm going to be your wife. Oh my, me a wife? Why, I cannot imagine it! I've never pictured myself as anyone's wife, or even anyone's anything for that matter! Alice, Alice, Alice, how do you get yourself into these strange situations?" she asked herself, troubled with herself, before gasping suddenly when her door opened, pouring a bit of light from the hallway, revealing a strange shadow that entered her room.

"Who's there?!" she gasped, suddenly scared it was the Prince of Spades or the Knave of Hearts ready to steal her away back to Underland. However, when the shadow lurked near the foot of her bed, he revealed himself to be Hatter.

"Alice, it's just your friendly neighborhood, Hatter," he chuckled, his voice filling the quiet room with sweet sounds. Although she could not see him, she pictured his gap filled grin gestured in her direction. Alice sat up and pulled the covers around her.

"Hatter? Why are you here?" she asked, confused by his strange night visit. It was hard enough to think about him all night, and then now see him when she tried with all her mind to ignore him. Yet, people as odd as him were hard to ignore, especially the handsome ones at that.

"I came to see if you will allow me to sleep in here tonight. I tried sleeping in my room, but you know me, I need a room full of muchness, and even though your room lacks in it as well, having you dwell inside makes up for the loss," he said quickly, meaning the comment as a compliment to her muchness, though he could not see her face to see if she accepted it.

"I don't know, Hatter. What if Cady checks in and sees you here?" Alice said warily, not wanting to hurt his feelings but also trying to persuade him out of the idea.

"Please, Alice, I shall sleep on the floor of course, and I won't be a bother. I believe my madness calms down quite a bit when I slumber," he spoke, his voice more pleading than before.

Alice thought it over in her head, and finally came to a response. "Alright, fine, but you must promise to hide if someone comes in," she said decisively, before hearing a slight cheer from the man's lips.

"Oh, thank you Alice, my dear. May I borrow a blanket?" he asked and neared the side of her bed, and Alice handed him her comforter and a pillow, deciding that she was too hot for the large blanket anyway. Hatter grabbed the items and made his way to the side of her bed, laying the pillow and blanket on the floor and curling up in them.

After an awkward silence, Hatter decided to strike up conversation. "You know, Alice, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," he mused, liking that the girl was just as mad as himself.

Alice froze in her bed. This meant Hatter had heard what she was talking about. "So I've heard," she commented cautiously, wondering if he would bring up her words.

"Yes, I used to do it all the time myself, but lately I have someone to talk to most often," he said, thinking about the last few days of being with Alice, in her oddly dull world.

Alice assumed he was referring to her, and she responded, "I love to talk to you Hatta, you are, I think, the only one who truly understands my curious nature, apart from Cady, of course, but I like that you are always there," she said, finding it easier to smile when she was in his presence. "I do think though, that we should save the talking for tomorrow, I am quite tired," she said after a moment, then bent over the edge to look at him, however, she could hardly make out his figure in the darkness.

"That's fine. Have a safe trip to dreamland, Alice," said a tired Hatter, who smiled, half-asleep and rolled over to meet her dark face before closing his eyes. Alice smiled as well and closed her eyes, imagining the place she came to love.

_It was just as she remembered it. The forest was quite dark. however as it was nighttime, and she was cold, clad in her pale blue dress and without shoes. She walked through the tall green grass, searching for something she knew not. As she watched her steps, trying to avoid anything hard to step on, she heard a noise that caused her to look up. She stared face to face with a giant bug-like creature with sharp jaws and large black antennas, its great black eyes stared intently into hers. Before she knew it, she began running as fast as her feet could carry her, dodging the giant mushrooms and the strange hovering trees. _

_The beast followed her quickly, it roared in rage and she could hear the sound of a man screaming and laughing, yelling, "You'll never get away Alice! You will be mine!" She could however not stop running and dared not to look back at the creature, making her way to her place of sanctuary, the White Castle. She ran through the gates and entered the main room, seeing the White Queen seated at the throne. She screamed to the queen of her distress, however, the Queen was not Mirana, the kind soul, but rather Alice herself, adorned in all white, however her eyes were dark and sinister, and the creepy grin she gave herself was shocking. _

_"Alice, accept your destiny. Join him," she said to her scared self, rising from her throne and walking up to the King's throne, revealing a man dressed in all black, but before Alice could see his face, Hatter screamed, "No Alice! Get away from him!" and Alice was forced to look to the Hatter who was standing with a noose around his neck. Alice ran to save him, but the evil Black King shouted, "Kill him!" and the Hatter fell, breaking his neck, his top hat falling to the ground. _

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Alice, thrashing about in the sheets, he hands balled up in fists and her teeth grinding in pain. She felt as if it was her own neck being broken in the same way.

Hatter awoke suddenly when he heard Alice scream, and went to her side, climbing on the bed and shaking her about. "Alice! Alice, wake up!" he said frantically to the tortured girl, wishing she could wake up. After a bit more shaking, Alice opened her eyes, blinking radically, trying to see if she was back to reality. She felt the hands of someone on her and recognized Hatter's voice trying to calm her down as he rocked her back and forth.

"Alice, are you okay?" he said in concern. He had never seen her in such a helpless manner and wanted to comfort her. He placed a few light kisses to her forehead, and to her wounded hand.

"I think so. Hatter, I had a terrible dream," she said, the fear in her voice was evident. She held onto his body as if she was scared he'd leave her.

"No, no, Alice, it was a nightmare, and a horrible one at that. But its fine now, love, it's over," he repeated, as the soothed her by wiping the tears away from her face and running his hands through her hair. Alice never felt this helpless since she was a child, yet she was incredibly glad to have Hatter there to comfort her. After a good five minutes of rocking her, Hatter suggested she go back to sleep, claiming that one never dreams the same thing in one night, for that would just be too convenient, especially if it was a pleasant dream, like the many he'd been having of the girl in his arms.

"No, I can't. I'm too frightened," she dug her nails into his side when he tried to leave her, so he didn't move.

"I suppose I could lay with you, just until you fall back asleep?" he said hopefully, believing this to be an act of kindness, and in no way risqué. She nodded in the dark and scooted over, making room for him to climb underneath the sheets. He laid on his back on her left, while she laid the same way on his right. It was weird because he didn't want to fuss about getting comfortable, especially if it required him to move in the bed.

Alice felt the same awkward feeling, and suddenly felt very cold as a draft from the open window blew upon her bare arms, causing her to shiver. Hatter felt the slight movement of the bed and turned to face her in the subtle moonlight. "Alice, are you quite cold?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," she responded after a quick moment, then decided to ask him something she thought a bit risky. "Can you hold me Hatta, just so I don't shiver so much?"

Hatter responded to this by leaning over and wrapping an arm over her body, then scooting closer to her. He liked the way her small frame fit perfectly in his, and the scent of her hair that was mouthwatering. He tried to control his mind, as well as his other eager parts, but the lady was just too beautiful to resist. He placed his lips on her head of hair, and then whispered, "Goodnight," before snuggling his head on her shoulder.

Alice felt amazing in his embrace, and noticed her heart was beating faster than before. She was suddenly aware of where his lips were and felt the tickle of his hot breath against her ear when he said, "Goodnight."

She squirmed a bit when he did then, and let out a soft moan, which she found caused something behind her to poke her thigh. His lips suddenly, found her shoulder, then her ear, then her cheek, while his hands rubbed her shoulder and her back, sending goosebumps up her spine, causing her to thrash about in a more sensual way. She rolled over to meet his face and touched his neck and chest, her hands exploring the fabric of his nightshirt. And then, he ducked his head, in search of her lips, claiming them as his own.

Alice had never kissed a man in this **extreme **manner, let alone allow one to kiss her back. Although she enjoyed the sweetness of his mouth, she knew not what to do with her tongue and followed his lead, flicking it against his, causing him to gasp. She felt up his chest, exploring the feel of his body beneath the thin fabric of his nightshirt, then dug her nails into his strong back.

Hatter was too preoccupied with the delicious taste of her mouth to notice the sheets slip away, or the pain of her nails on his back. He felt her side, exquisitely delighted to discover she had nothing beneath her thin nightgown, placing a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat furiously beneath his hand. Had he not been too busy with exploring her soft skin, he might have noticed the strange light radiating from the vanity mirror, revealing a very shocked Queen Mirana.

"Oh my!" she gasped as she saw a glimpse of the pair attacking each other in sensual urgency, causing the two to separate suddenly, with Hatter falling off the bed, and Alice laying out, uncovered from her sheets with her nightgown lifted to her reveal her bare thighs.

"Queen Mirana!" the two gasped in unison, but from different locations, trying to cover themselves in hopes of saving whatever dignity they had left. Alice's face was bright red, white Hatter's was washed away or any color whatsoever.

The Queen asked if it was safe to open her eyes, the looked toward the two haggard lovers, a sly smile upon her lips. "I can see that you two have been getting along nicely," she remarked, her dark eyes flickering from Hatter to Alice, who were both trying to smooth out there clothing and hair. Alice's was quite a mess, but nothing compared to Hatter's orange mane.

"I am quite sorry for intruding, especially at this hour, yet I must tell you what has happened," she said gravely, setting up her words for her next sentence.

Alice and Hatter rose from the bed and walked over to stand in front of the mirror, ignoring their lack of breath, or their sweaty foreheads, to hear what she was about to reveal.

She took a deep breath and said, "Nivens McTwisp has been kidnapped."

* * *

Hehehe! **Kinky?** I know! I bet none of you were suspecting that, eh? **Please ****review, guys, I need feedback!!!!!!!!!**

Well, this chapter was an emotional roller coaster to write, and I'm sure you can tell which parts I wrote at night, **all alone in my room... ; )**

Alicia Strange


End file.
